ROTG (The Original Story)
by Mr. Kohen
Summary: One day they found themselves inside a game they knew nothing of, where they meet two people who had different opinions of them. The first, a girl, Kamiko, who claimed that she could help them when she is the one that needed help, and the second, her enemy who had ways to change things. But none of them knew how to end all the nonsense of the game. Read important A/N-chap 16 first!
1. EnemyXFriendXGame

**Hello! I am glad for one thing that you are reading this author's note. But I needed to say that I've edited this chapter. I didn't want to change the story, so I made it as close as I can (that part was for people who have already read this chapter before it was edited.) I've learned better, so I needed to describe stuff more.**

 **If you want, read BFF Game Night, the other version. Maybe you will find out what could happen if you read it or if you want to know of an idea of the future to this.**

 **So there you have it. Go and enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **Arc One: Scrambling Your Way Out**

 **Chapter 1 EnemyXFriendXGame**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The game turned on, buzzing itself to the home screen. A finger dragged over to move the white light surrounding the rectangular icon. A button was pushed, sending a message to the JoyStation to turn to game screen to its actual game, and not the home screen where you did pretty much nothing on.

 _"Welcome Back,"_ the message up top greeted. _"Now Playing: Killua Zoldyck."_

The young assassin boy moved his fingers all over the controller, doing all this and that, fiddling with the game.

"I'm coming in," the spiky haired, raven haired teen announced, playing around with his controller.

 _"Now Playing: Gon Freeccss," the screen continued with it's words, spreading and covering the top of the screen. "Welcome to Kibō Island."_

The land of wishes and requests, dreams, visions, stories, and game life, with its programs, and characters, including players and created computers that were programed.

* * *

"Time to send him in," the computerized girl evily smirked at the screen. "Get ready to be in my world forever." Her fingers scrambled to each letter, pushing down gently.

 _"Sending in Killua Zoldyck. Shock mode attack."_

She slowly lifted her finger towards the enter button and slowly placed her pointer finger on it. From there, the button was pushed and her dark blue eyes set on the screen of cameras where she could watch different people.

"Welcome young Zoldyck."

* * *

In the series of moments, while he was fiddling around with the game and his control, his Ren activated around his hands, and his eyes saw blackness. There wasn't a wall near to find a door or window, and no floor to stand on, and no ceiling to be beneath. He hung from chains, no ordinary chains. He could just break them, and obviously he did, but nothing would budge, and not crack would form.

"No. No. Don't try to leave. You won't be able to break through. These are no ordinary chains. These chains are made out of nen. The substance used is a large amount of aura, so it will be impossible to get out even with your amount of strength. But don't worry. I won't kill you or anything. I have no desire to kill you, at least yet, maybe not. But I only wanted to tell you this, before the memory of this day is gone forever. The difficult, unpredictable things that will happen to you and your friend, will be unbearable, such as what you will see in the future," a mysterious voice went through his head. The unfamiliarized girl, which if was, got closer. He could feel the presence of her, every bit of her. "Welcome to Kibō Island. You're journey awaits." Then the cold hand of hers, went on his forehead, and an orangish-yellow light appeared, showing the color of her light brown hair, bringing the longness of it. "Hush now. Sleep well." In the matter of time, his eyes closed shut, after seeing no color in her eyes.

Finally they opened after only a few seconds, revealing the warm water of the river he laid by, and the small gusts of wind blowing around cheefully, along with the shivers that entered him.

* * *

Back at the hotel room, where they had been in, Gon was actually paying attention to his side, unlike Killua, he didn't even bother looking to the right because of how distracted he was. But Gon noticed his friend gone, and looked around to see if he went somewhere real quick or something.

First of all, he checked the probably most obvious place, the bathroom, but no one was in. The door to it was even opened. Then the closet, if for some weird reason, he had been in, but no one again. The bed, well underneath, no one. Not even the hallway where no being laid inside. It was empty, the quiet, peaceful hallway completely empty. Of course no one would be inside. It was 1:06 in the morning, in which everyone was asleep, except for him and Killua, who was still missing somewhere.

It was the strangest thing, having him disappear like that. The feeling of being alone, the worriness in him was felt.

But standing there wouldn't do anything. Maybe he would return, so play on was all he could do.

And yes he returned to the game, and continued playing. The other controller was still in use, and the words 'Now playing: Killua Zokdyck' were still on. Usually he would save before leaving, but this time, no he didn't.

And because Gon knew, he turned off the game, and proceeded by turning it back on. But again, the name appeared. That was strange too. Maybe it was because he didn't log out. But even trying to log out wasn't working. It wouldn't let him log out for some reason.

The little green light flashed, snapping back in forth to on and off.

* * *

"Welcome," her moodiest tone glimmered. The screen light gleamed at her face, glowing a whiter color. "I'll see you soon."

Then with a push of a button, she disappeared in a flash, sending herself into a town, sitting on a bench, waiting.

* * *

He held back onto the controller, after setting it back down. A thought came to him. He touched the other controller, the one Killua used, and felt hints of aura, and using Gyo, he noticed those hints, which were or was a small coating of Killua's nen. Now that got him suspicious.

 _"Message! Message!"_ The screen up top, flashed a note. Noticing, and clicking on it, a note shown, a message.

"You may have noticed something or someone missing. If you would like to get what you are missing, who you are missing back, come inside. There, you can get what you need. But I can't say you will get back alive or with your memory of this back. It's your choice to chose. Enter the game with nen. That's the only possible way." It was hostile, chosing to bring his friend in, and forcing him to go in and figure his way out. He nodded to himself, activating his nen, using most of it with his Ren on his hands.

The anonymous message wasn't all. And besides finding his way out, there were other consequences to be revealed and hopefully determined.

The urge in the girl's head, made her smirk. All the ideas she had that she hoped would come true, just had to be if she fit them in at once, with all her actions, and no mistakes.

'Now it's time to start. Let the game begin!'

* * *

The sudden bluriness in his eyes approached, sending messages to his brain to confuse it, confuse it in a way to change his eyesight.

"Where...am I? Or at least why can't I see anything, but fades of white light?" It was more like a cream color, with the mixtures of every object in front of his eyes. "Why do I fell wetness?" He lifted his arm, feeling drops of water jump off in seconds. He gently touched the spot where his arm had been, feeling water, well, at least he hoped.

The wind hit him instantly, like a peice of wood.

"...n..."

"Huh." Somehow his ears were muffled, and even his hearing was blury. But soon it came back.

"Gon!"

"Ki...ll...ua." Now his voice was muffled, he could barely even hear himself, except for the thoughts in his mind.

"Gon?! Did you hear me?"

Obviously he could hear, and he was able to speak, but Killua, as it seemed to him, couldn't hear the muffled voice.

He cleared his throat, but nothing would clear. There wasn't anything stuck in his throat; another strange thing.

"Yes...but where are you?"

'It should clear up in a few days if it hasn't stopped yet.' He sighed, kicking him lightly, not to hurt him, and instead to show him where by feeling the movements. And sniffing could work. That was one reason why he could tell it was Killua. The stinch or smell he had, was recognizable, and the voice also gave the biggest clue.

"I know where you are, but I don't know why I can't see anything." He scrunched up, holding his legs tightly.

"Worry about this later. Where are we anyway?"

He bit his lip in response. "The game," he mumbled.

"Are you sure? The features do seem similar, but that still doesn't mean..."

Think of Greed Island. You could enter with nen. But it wasn't the type of game that you could play outside. This one was different. You could play inside and outside. But being outside, you couldn't preform nen and if you tried by using nen on your hands, to see if it would work then, you would make a mistake by going inside.

"I don't see how this could be possible, but I entered by using Ren. You must've not realized it or something," Gon continued.

"Then how do you suggest we leave?"

That...he didn't know. You couldn't do the reverse by using Ren again. For one thing, the game didn't contain controllers, which was the only way in, and there wasn't any type of doorway. There was probably no way to get out if you couldn't think of anything. It would be possible if you did know, and you just couldn't do it. Then it wouldn't be impossible since you can do it if it was either getting through it, or getting stronger if it meant that.

He frowned at no reply, and face palmed.

* * *

"It looks like the newcomers have come," Kamiko, the light brown braided haired girl announced to herself. She walked throughout to see if the time would pass fast enough for them to come.

And soon they did.

The girl with her long purple dress, held her arm on the side, using her other arm to hold it, standing in the shadow of a building, her blue eyes examining each player.

* * *

"Luckily I still remember the start," Killua grumbled, feeling the annoyance in him.

Now where to go. Oh right, no where! They didn't have a way to get out, so what was the point in searching. It wasn't like someone would show up and give them directions to the nearest exit.

'Good thing I waited here. Now's the opportunity. How about I show them the innocence I can give,' Kamiko, or Kei she liked for short, smirked, walking off from her spot, going towards them, looking like she was confused about where she was and where she had to go.

Feeling the presence, they both turned in reaction.

She stopped, looking at them, hiding her grin, then bowed.

'Now what?'

"If I'm in the way, sorry about that. But I noticed that you both seemed lost. If you want, I can assist you through." Why a sudden question. It gave her true self out more by asking that already.

"No thanks. I already know enough." Killua crossed his arms.

"Really?...Are you sure? I know a way out?"

Killua twitched an eye for both finding someone this late, and somehow he felt he couldn't trust her by the way her presence was and the way she talked.

"Even though I would like to know, I'm not going to ask someone like you."

"What?" she pouted. "Do you not trust me?"

Before he could respond, Gon cut in, by putting his hand in front to stop him, he hoped he had it in the right spot to show that he needed him to stop for a moment.

"By the way," he continued with, "This is probably the only chance." He could agree on that, but because he felt like it wasn't right to have her help, it was probably better to figure out themselves. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"You can call me Kei."

"It's nice to meet you Kei." He held out a hand.

"Um...I'm right here." She stared, seeing his hand facing away.

Gon sweat dropped in some embarrassment. "Sorry, I can't exactly see you."

She faked a wondering look of what he meant. Really, she knew why he couldn't but she had to hide her true self for now.

"I'm Gon anyway." He rubbed his head and smiled nervously. "And this is Killua, and he would-"

"like to leave now," he finished. "Come on Gon. We don't have time for this." He grasped onto his friend's hand and pulled him away.

Being dragged, he waved goodbye to her. She waved back, smirking once more.

She gave her last grin at them. "Enjoy your stay," she mumbled, walking off.

* * *

 **If you have already read the other version of this chapter, I would like to know how much more you liked this because I think it's better than the last. I've also decided to make this another fanfic, and I'm going to leave the other version if you want to know the difference. Also you can find out how the first three arcs go. (Some changes will happen, mostly for the first few chapters.)**

 **I also decided to make a change to the title. It think it would be better with the new title.**

 **If you noticed, I came up with the name of the game, unlike the last version. I already came up with the name when I was on arc two, but I wanted to mention it in a different arc since it was too late. But because of this new version, I'm adding the name. (So, yeah.)**

 **Tell me anything, what you thought, if you like it more than the other one, or if you have a question if you are new, or if you want to know about the future of this.**


	2. GonXKilluaXKei

**Just read! All I want you is to read this flippin story! (P.S. If I receive a review for this chapter until thriteen, I'll just PM you to say thanks, or leave a small note, or an answer if there is a question.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter. You pretty much know that already. I only own Kei, and if you have already read the original story, you know who else their is that I own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 GonXKilluaXKei**

"Kilua! Killua! Killua!" Gon wined, being pulled away from Kei who had already disappeared. "Killuaaaa!"

"I'm not going to trust her. That's your answer," he grumbled, gritting on his teeth.

"Why don't you? We just met her." That stopped him, letting go of his arm. Gon stood up from his spot with his black shirt and green shorts. "All she asked was to help us."

Killua sighed and face palmed. "Don't you remember Greed Island?" Well of course he did. "We didn't join the group when we just met them too. This could be the same thing."

"If it takes time to..." he paused for a brief moment. "That still doesn't mean we can't at least let her try. Even asking her."

"You can, but I'm not going to." Now his arms were crossed.

* * *

'So now he figured it out. But I can't be so sure now. He might just have a small idea of it.' the girl smirked, using her right eye to watch. Only one side of her braids shown with one blue eye searching, and a hand being placed on cold stone. 'Maybe I should find a way to get them to come." She sat down against the wall, with her finger on her chin. "Hmm," she spoke out loud. "That might not work though."

"Don't be careless," a voice came from her side. She quickly turned her gaze to someone. "I'm still watching you." A taller man with short blonde hair laid his arm on the wall with his arms crossed.

She clenched her fist and banged her hand on the wall.

"I knew I should have been listening for you," she scolded herself furiously, holding onto her head and grunted. "You wanna know something? Stop following me!" She pointed, but he just sighed back.

"You wanna know something? That doesn't stop me."

She blew on her bangs, and puffed her cheeks. "I haven't done anything yet. Plus, only very few actually let me in." Then she turned back to watch them. "I don't see how though with him."

"I'll be surprised if you succeed with this, but if you do, I will still stop you before you finish your dirty work."

"Leave me alone," she demanded. "I've had enough with your stalking."

He chuckled lightly. "Then I'll use the system to watch. I'm just warning you, just so you know," he informed her, walking off with his white cloak and black clothes.

"Che!" Her dress moved slightly to the side. 'He really thinks he can win this round. I bet I have more chances than him.'

* * *

During that time, more and more explanations were given to Gon, but he still didn't agree with the 'not letting her help' thing.

He shook his head no, and Killua face palmed again. "Gon, weren't you listening to me? I told you there's no way to trust her. I can sense her massive amount of aura..." But Gon interrupted his thought.

"She must be strong then," he almost concluded, but Killua kept on going.

"I wan't done. It's not just the amount, it's the feeling. You remember the ants, how different their aura felt." Gon then thought for a moment. Yes, that was true, especially when he had been with Pitou, her aura wasn't like any ordinary. It seemed weird, but only the Chimera Ants had weird, or "dark" he explained, aura. "Now do you get what I mean?"

"But this could be different." His shoulders lowered, sighing quietly. "Maybe next time she comes, I'll let her at least say the way out. It's possible she'll go that far." That of course, was going to be difficult because Kei wasn't just going to tell you right there. She only let certain people know, more like the ones who were "more nice" or "kind" you could say, to her. If someone, or in more terms for an example, Killua, didn't trust her, then she wouldn't do anything, and only speak of off topic things, either laughing quietly or smirking in the distance and not showing.

* * *

'I can tell that he wants me to come back,' Kei first thought, continuously watching them. She had already been eavesdropping for a few minutes, minus that incident from before. She stood her guard this time, more Ren around her whole body, sensing the closest people, luckily only the two she was eavesdropping on. 'Hmm, I should just act like I'm taking a walk.' She smirked, back on the wall. "Get ready for some fun. It looks like blind is willing, assassin boy." Her foot slipped forward, and she strolled over to the sidewalk that had been planted all around the town, and in between.

Skipping, she went down, resuming towards the corner to the far left. Her braids flew up, flying behind in the wind, and her hands were together, one holding onto her arm, behind her back. She lightly laughed, eyes lowly sparkling in the distance.

* * *

"Hey! Do you know how to get out?" Killua shouted at one of those computers programmed into the game, he assumed.

"And here is the dining hall where you can find the most stupendous and most delightful tasting food." the yellow cheeked computer put its hand to the side, pointing in a way to a building in a puffy long sleeved shirt, and a long flat black skirt.

"I don't care about the dang restaurants! I want to know how to get out!" he demanded, waiting for an instant answer.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience then. I simply do not understand what you mean," the woman (if she was real) held onto her cheeks, weakly smiling, then bowing. "If there isn't anything I can help you with, then I should be on with my duties." The dark brown haired, ponytailed woman, left her spot, making her way back inside the building from behind.

"Pft." he puffed, crossing his arms. "If the programs can't help, then we need to figure out by memory."

"But...didn't you forget about the start?" Gon did make a point. Hehehe, yes he did forget. Usually at the start, you could take any path you'd like, and this certainly wasn't one he had been at. There were hundreds, and he had only taken at the most ten, since it takes a long time to complete the whole game. "Maybe we can-"

"No. I'm not letting her come back. Like I said, you can ask. I won't do anything, but walk away."

"Come back from where, hmm?" Smiling, she had come back. "What's wrong with me?" That was fast though. At first, she thought about walking throughout the town, hoping they would notice, (except for Gon, she knew, so more like he would) but it was 'too tiring' for her, and nothing was working.

Killua turned his gaze around, eyeing her, frowning. Then he grabbed Gon, dragging him again.

"I don't have time for you," he grumbled for the second time.

"Time for me? Oh, really? Wouldn't you rather find your way out instead immediately?" she praised, lips curving upward into a grin. "But..." she let her hands out, eyes closed as she turned. "if you really don't need me, I won't be a nuisance and continue to bother you." Killua stopped, letting his grip loosen a bit. His eye furrowed, and he kept it facing away.

"Why do you want to help us anyway?" he wondered, spontaneously, his head stayed still.

Kei laughed lightly, rotating her head once more. "Because I'm the type who wants to help, when I am rejected by almost everyone, from minute one. People think because I'm young, that I won't be any help at all. So they use their instincts and end up killing themselves...when I can get through without receiving one scratch."

"They must have better reasons. They can sense your massive amount of aura. I've felt that kind before. It's not like a normal person."

"That just makes me laugh inside. You see, with my amount, I could be stronger. Maybe that's why I don't receive a single scratch."

Softening his eyes, he sighed, letting Gon just listen to the voices. "Have you even completed it like this?"

"Oh, I didn't just complete, I've done more than that like this." Softening her gaze, she slowly stepped away. "I'll still take that offer. Try and find me again if you are willing."

He clenched his fist, gritting his teeth. And then, his other hand let go of Gon's shirt, letting him stand straight, feet firmly placed on the ground.

"Wait," he called. Kei stopped for a moment, giving herself a rest. "I can trust you if that's all it takes."

'Shall the fun begin then?' "Then I'll take you over somewhere, and I'll tell you the answer." Gon's mouth turned into a grin. "But, on one condition. Since whitey here doesn't seem to trust me, he can't come along. I promise to take you back, but this is a private message."

Killua gritted his teeth harder, eyes covered in black.

Gon nodded to him, hoping that he was looking, luckily he was, and Killua's hands loosened. "Only on one condition with me. I can come with you...but I don't have to be right next to you. As long as I'm able to see what you're doing, I'll let you tell him everything you have in that head of yours." All he wanted to do was make sure she wasn't going to do something reckless, hurting him as the first idea, when he can't see.

"As long as you can't hear us." It was weird though. Gon would tell him anyway. But there was a chance he might not give out the exact words, and make everything more simple, most likely because she was going to cloud him with words, so it would be hard to remember at once. He nodded his head slowly, and a smirk was written onto her face.

* * *

"I will start by asking you something though," she first informed, sitting down at a table. "How did you even get here when you didn't know the way out? Everyone that enters here knows that."

Rubbing his head sheepishly, he replied with, "I don't exactly know. He just disappeared after a second I wasn't looking. Then I got a note from someone saying that I needed to enter with nen, so I did. But I didn't expect it to be this hard to find a way out."

She shrugged, then continued. "Well, then. I'll start. First things first. You enter by using nen. The game not only lets you in, the controller you held also does. Because it's connected to the system, you were able to transport yourself inside. But simply, if the controller wasn't in, and you just used the system, then it wouldn't work. And there's a reason behind that. The only way to play is by the controller. The controller controls your character, meaning that it's the body. So basically, you entered your characters body with nen." That was simple, and pretty believable for him. "Next off, most people don't know that the secret to this is getting in. I've heard many games allow you to enter through nen, but playing inside only. This is the only game I've heard of that lets you play both, inside and outside. That's why it is a secret. The game actually had problems when I first entered, so we tried not to have too many real players come in." (Real players meaning the ones that used nen to get in.) "I've been in here for years, just so you know, trying to help people out. For many years it seems like, we, the ones who know, kept it a secret, so you would have to find out by rumors, or by someone else that knows and gives away the secret."

Somehow, that didn't really make much sense. Why didn't he see her then, or a few others that were around, that were certainly not programmed?

"What about the others that do know and are in here? Wouldn't I see..."

"That's what I was about to talk about. There's a difference between a real and fake player. Your player is fake from the outside. The difference, I should say, is that fake players can't do everything a real player can. They would think there is some special treatment if you do something extra. But once they find out there isn't anything..."

"They'll suspect."

"And argue with any creators of this game or anyone involved. And they list the people, so they'll definitely find out then." Her hands were put together in a ball, resting on the table top. "To continue, if you enter using nen, only your screen will say that you are playing. And no one outside of the game will see you. Another reason I can think of that you ended up here, not just randomly it happened to be here, is that there are secret places for those that did what you did. This is one of the very few." Chatting and babbling about stuff, she finished off. "Well, to conclude, I should tell you the one and the only way out."

* * *

Gon returned, Killua standing by a pole gleaming with a faded amount of light.

"What did she say?" he first asked, arms free, to his side.

"I was given how we got in here. I don't exactly know if it was the reason, but it's likely. But it wasn't just that. I was also told the way out."

"And that is...?"

He bit his lip, small, brief moment, being silent.

"The only way, she said, completing the game."

* * *

 **So, the original, I didn't explain about the possibilities of them getting here, and I forgot to say that other people couldn't see him. (Well, I think so) If you have read the original, there aren't many people, and that was the reason why. I chose that to make the story more easy. (If I didn't, this would be totally different.)**


	3. BeginnningsXEmployeeXProblems

**I'm bored. Review so I won't be bored. *sigh* Here's your next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HxH. I own the Oc's you will find in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 BeginningsXEmployeeXProblems**

"If you two lazy butts don't keep up with me, then I will leave you behind!" Kei angrily stared over her shoulder, trying to wave them over. "And if you want me to continue with this whitey, then you must obey my rules. Don't be petty on me," ranting, she marched up a hill, ahem, more like a mountain it was.

"I didn't ask for this dumb brat," he muttered under his breath, scoffing. He left both hands in his pocket, muttering about how annoying this was. Since they were somewhere they didn't know of, she was their only source.

"If you wine, dumb baby, then I won't help you either." A smirked formed once again on her ravaging evil little face.

Gon walked up nervously, not only he had to figure his way up without tripping or running into something, he was left with them beginning an argument. (Again!)

Approaching, wind suddenly blew in their faces. Kei landed a stop, jumping around on the now flat (flatter) surface.

"Why did we stop? Is this the end," he teased a little, but she didn't care. Instead she ended off with a small explanation.

"This is a place I go sometimes. There might be some points of time you are here, that we will come here. It can also be used as a meeting spot, if that is what you want to think of it, and, or just use it as."

'If we come up here ten times a day, I'm done.' Outside, his face was normal, no frowns or angered face messages.

"Well. Go back down, and climb back up here," she started to command, but...

"What?! Why should we? I thought you were showing is the way through, not make us hike twenty times up and down." He assumed though.

"It's called memorization," Kei fled. "There are chances. We may not need to go far, so you need to know the way up yourself."

"I'll do it." Raising a hand, Gon stopped his tracks. "It might be better anyway."

'At least someone agrees.' "Now. Off you go. I will wait here. And don't take fifty hours, okay?" She fell to the ground, sitting with crossed legs and back straight, facing a small house directly behind. "I'm waiting."

Killua turned, black filled eyes again, marching his way back down. Gon followed with his nose, the only source he had, luring behind a little. And yet, he did trip, his foot right next to a rock. It was good that he wasn't hurt bad, but he was still father behind.

Unexpectedly, he made his way closer. Soon, minutes later, they reached the bottom.

"Come on, we can turn around now." He said with a mouth full of words to blurt out, except all turned out to be mutters.

Gon nodded slowly, taking a step up.

* * *

"Hmph. Hmph. Hmph." Laughed the blonde encountering Kei before. "You don't get it do you? They don't realize your true self, unfortunately. But, I'll find a way to let them know for sure." Unintentionally, his eyes seeped into all the screens of invisible cameras. "You should welcome yourself," he mumbled, pushing the off button. Then his fingers dashed around a small computerized board, and he did appeared in less than a second.

* * *

"Let's see. It's been...half an hour already. I don't expect them to get here already anyway. I just hope thought that he doesn't show up."

"Me? Were you referring to me?" Crossed armed, stood him again, the blonde cloaked man, with bits of decorative black on the blank white cloak. "I can continue to do this, whether you like it or not. I'm watching you, you know." She didn't make her way at him and instead looked down slightly.

"Pathetic, annoying butt."

"Call me whatever you like. But as a suggestion, just call me by my first name." His mouth reached abwarm smile, but it wasn't like that in her eyes. "You seem down all the time. You're only happy when you get to pick on people and ruin them."

The wind smoothly glided away, leaving her hands pinned to the ground. "Ah, I guess you have enough guts to even say that." Laughing, she put her head back, facing him, upside down. "I still don't get why you haven't kill me off. Will you ever? It's surprising."

"I'll come back later then," he finished off, exiting in a flash.

'He's never going to change. That could be good, cause he doesn't want to kill me for some weird reason.' Exchanging her look from behind, she moved them in front, and waited just seconds later before the two figures appearing. 'Finally!' "Again! One time I bet didn't do anything."

* * *

Three days passed by, nightfall came by. Her "training" she called it, didn't do anything, and instead tiring them out.

"Your training's over now. Starting sunrise tomorrow, we will continue." Lifting her finger, it lowered a little, adding on with, "You can rest all you want, but if you aren't up in time, you will be left behind and then your search for me will start. That will waste more time though."

Understanding her concept, they fell back onto the ground, wheezy looking.

It didn't look like it, Gon was already asleep in the first place when they stopped. He had chances though, since he didn't know what time it would be.

Laying against a tree, both, quietly they snored away.

Kei, for herself, turned on her screen, going to a control system. Pressings a button, a sign appeared in her eyes. _Are you sure you want to do this?_ But obviously, she pushed yes, disappearing in a flash.

* * *

Gon opened his eyes slowly, still seeing the cloudy blurs around. The hint of colors he saw, it seemed like it was only close to sunrise. He tried falling back asleep, but it was no use. His aura grew, but then he felt no one nearby.

"Huuh?" he first said as a confused response. His hands moved left and right, and he felt something behind.

Killua, was it? No, the thing was completely flat and hard, like a type of concrete wall of some sort. Then it got him. He had been inside something. But those hints of colors. It couldn't have been in any way. Plus, he also felt rough, pointy bark behind.

Standing up, he followed along an edge, going straight in one direction, hand placed against the dark-ish grey trap.

Stepping feet was all he heard. His footsteps slamming onto the grassy field and crumpling pops of leaves. It wasn't so good then to think about it.

* * *

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The banging on the door the maid had been doing, grew louder, but no answer came to her.

 _Knock!Knock!Knock!Knock!_

"This is pointless." In her pale white hand came up a rectangular shaped sign, the 'Do Not Disturb' sign. She sighed, unlocking the room.

 _Click!_ It went. The door creak, the room dim, small amounts of light coming from the curtain covered window. The TV sat on, weakly screeching. The console and controllers held the large amounts of aura, except she didn't see it because of the lack of knowledge she had of nen.

Again, she sighed, bringing her cart into the room to start cleaning.

"Hmm, I shouldn't leave it on, yet I should. I'll get in trouble by the manager if she finds out about this, but then again, if I do turn it off, I'll get a scolding from the two." Why care about the scolding? Well, for one thing, it was just a game. If they had left somehow without them knowing, they should have been back because the sign was still hooked onto the door handle. "I can let it wait one more day, two if that's possible.

Only cleaning up the things around, she rushed down the hall to check the next set of rooms to clean.

And she came back the next day, hoping to see that they were there.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ she continued, no answer of course.

Once more, she sighed, lending her spare hand to open the door. No one sat. The TV was still on, with the same picture. The two "Now playing" things were on each top corner, but she ignored that, and walked away since nothing was left to do there.

"I can wait one last day. I'll just ask for an extra hour if that's all I need." Back slumped, she pushed the cart, again, away.

* * *

He felt the end of the wall. From then, the maid had checked for her final time, the third. The two had already been in the game for at least four days, the second when the maid checked for the first time.

He walked forward a little more, until...

"Waah!" Slipping, he fell back, trying to grip something before the end. A long branch stuck out the side. The cliff, a small one, he had fell into, showed its bottom not too far. He could hear water rushing, but he didn't know about some sharps rocks sitting there in the mean time. Now he was at the verge of dying. He was lucky that his hand only slipped a little because, if he fell, he was done for.

* * *

She made her way to the console, grabbing onto the plug. She smiled weakly, apologizing a little. "Sorry about this. But I have a job to do and this is wasting our money." The plug flew out, and the console died down, but the aura still stayed around. The TV shut off, going black, and the Joystation and the controllers stayed flat inside a drawer. "If you want a refund, we will only give you an extra day for free," she said, writing it down on a paper, and setting it on the TV stand.

There she left the room. What were the odds then of them even getting out? Or would they die even before they found the end?

* * *

 _Danger! Danger! Game Over! Game Over!_ Blackness now surrounded his eyes. He could only read the words appearing in front.

He thought to himself that moment forth. 'Is this the end of me? What's going on?' Running around his head, he got his head stuffed with questions.

No hand touched the branch. He no longer had been holding the branch anymore. He fell, down onto the rocks, and the cold water splashed him instantly.

* * *

The waking assassin got up, seeing the sun rising.

Looking around, he saw what he had seen before, but one thing. Gon wasn't there.

Turning his gaze at Kei, she sat a little ways ahead, facing away.

But before he could say anything, she interrupted. "Don't ask me. I didn't see him the first time I looked. I will bend the time. If you can bring him back before two days, I will continue to help. This is your next task." Commanding, she was this morning, he honestly didn't care. It was good that she changed the date to continue. Two days seemed like enough.

Running away, he headed the other direction of what she was facing.

'I guess he already knew the way.' Eagerly she smiled, raising up. 'Time to figure out the plan.'

* * *

He felt different this time about using his nen to go faster. He somehow felt that he didn't need to because of how close he thought Gon was.

But he felt for some reason, faint. His eyes reached their end. They fell black, and his tracks stopped. He slumped forward onto the ground, hoping this wasn't someone knocking him out. But it wasn't.

 _Danger! Danger! Game Over! Game Over!_

'What's happening to me?" He lifted himself up, no where to look because every side he turned his eyes to, was just those words and blackness, pure dark blackness.

* * *

"You made a mere slip up of her, didn't you?" Questioned the blonde. He gave a solemn look, pressing a button on his screen.

 _Would you like to revive any character?_

 _Yes,_ he put, typing in the two names of the two boys. Then he typed in the destination they would return to. _The Hidden Dump,_ it was called, and was put in. The message was sent through, and the two were sent to a small room, light grey colored walls, ceiling, roof, just anything, but the door, and any being.

"Tough luck. Now's my chance to help."

* * *

Grey colors showed. The words disappeared in his eyes. Killua held onto his head, searching the room, with small shaking images. He went up left to the corner, down, then right, then in front, where his vision cleared completely.

His eyes widened at the sudden look he received. Seeping blood, with the mixture of black and green.

"Gon!"

* * *

 **Had to end there. I think this part of the story was rushed, compared to the original. But I want to make sure chapter fourteen doesn't have any of the first three arcs in it, like it was originally because then I would have to rewrite it on a new doc, instead of just editing how I write it (I think the story to chapter fourteen is good enough, I just want to reword it a little)**

 **So have fun with the rest. I will try not to rush this too much.**


	4. WishXHikariXToll

**Here is chapter four. This has been edited a lot, so there is a lot of difference between the writing style. The story is the same, but it's only rewritten.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 WishXHikariXToll**

It was almost to confusing, how he ended up in this room. And how first of all, how the game over signal didn't send him out or even kill him. But worst of all, why had his friend been on the verge of death. Seeping blood was all he could see around. He couldn't even tell if he had been conscious!

"Gon!" was all he was able to say because of the tears that were soon going to flood around. This was never something he had seen since they first met, never at all, and more importantly, how it came to happen.

He tried to move, but his legs weren't working, as if he had no more control. He started to curse to himself, looking at the tile white floor. Banging the ground, black covering his eyes, he murmured. "This is all my fault. I should have been watching more." But this was the doing of someone else that created the wall between them, and it was during the night, so he assumed that both would sleep until the sun rose up. "It's all my fault!" he yelled, and those words jumped out over and over.

He didn't realize, but more blood came rushing out, except only little bits at a time. Both laying there, Gon getting closer to his death, Killua feeling worse and worse, the brightness of the top suddenly appeared. Footsteps echoed in the room. Looking up he saw black leather boots, making those echoing footsteps, a white blank cloak, only bits of black on the shoulder, black clothes for the rest, and blonde hair, short hair.

"I knew this would happen at some point," the voice was somewhat deep.

Eyeing him, he looked into the brown, orange-ish eyes, wide open, and the arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Killua asked in confusion, not knowing who this was, and not knowing why he had shown up. Was he some player or a character programmed by the game, or was this just a trick to his mind?

"Have you not heard of the Man of Tolls? Usually you would know." A grin almost form on his face, but he kept more of a serious expression.

This didn't ring a bell to him. He heard something similar to this name, but he wasn't for sure, since he was possibly only known by the players that entered. Finally he gave his response. "I've heard the name before," briefly saying. It wasn't much of a great experience though to actually see a character, since it was mostly good to see him because of what he was able to do.

"Well," he started. "It seems you don't know anything, so I will tell you the rules about what I can do." With his rules, it really wasn't complicated and there wasn't much. It could have been said to be really simple to understand, but hard to do. "I am summoned when I decide you need the help, mostly when you are injured from innocence. I could see how badly hurt your friend was, and I know how it happened. More forth, I came because he wasn't guilty to get hurt like that, and it wasn't his fault."

"So, what am I suppose to do? Make some wish? You're not a magical fairy, and I heard they don't exist in this game," he said sarcastically.

"Close, but no. You do make a wish, but that is not all. I like calling them requests, but whatever you decide to call it, you must pay a toll equivalent or greater. Depending on the request, if it is intense like the one here I assume you will make, you would need to pay something that is worth the same. If it is a minor thing, just getting a day off of something would work. Now do you understand?" he explained.

"Completely." Though that was a small lie. He almost understood the whole thing, but if he needed to hurry and the most he knew should have been enough. This was his chance to ave Gon from dying. Healing him before dying would be easier than bringing him back to life, especially if he couldn't bring back the dead. "I have a request then."

"And what would that be?"

"Heal all of Gon's injuries, in exchange for not using nen for a year." He was serious, no jokes. This probably would have been equivalent, possibly a little more, but no mattering for him since he would rather do this than not.

"Very well." He sighed. "I will heal him, and then once he is healed, your nen will be taken away." He made his way over to Gon, setting his hand above him. A light shined around his hand, and then it was pulled over to Gon, where the blood rose and then disinegrated, and his wounds were closed up. Light brightened his eyes, and the light disappeared.

His eyes opened the second after his lighting hand went away. He sat up, holding his head, seeing some shaking images. Then he gasped, looking at his hands. He...could see his hands.

Then he looked over, seeing the blonde and Killua. "Killua. I can...see you." His hair was messed up a little, but none of them cared. Somehow now, he could see clearly.

The blonde turned to Killua who was in shock. "What? You said all injuries, am I right? I counted his eyesight since it wasn't like normal."

Killua rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the tears still left on his face.

"Why didn't I think of this before? I could have used request earlier and-"

"I have one more rule," the blonde interrupted. "Depending on what the toll is, you have to wait until it ends to make another request. It's your own actions, so you will have to protect yourself somehow without your nen."

He didn't bother argue with that. Of course that could have been a rule since you could end up killing yourself in less than a minute, and it would waste the aura for the requests.

"So, now I have to wait a year until I get my back, and then I can make a request." Now he understood completely.

But, Gon heard what Killua had just said, feeling sorrow and confusion of why that happened. "I can't let that happen to you, Killua. You shouldn't have to wait a year to get your nen back. I won't let you wait a year." Then he looked over at the Man of Tolls. "I have a request." He guessed that was what they were talking about, that you could request something, and because of what Killua said about his toll, he had something. "Let Killua have his nen back, in exchange for...a year off my life span."

* * *

Kei got up to look for the two boys since Gon hadn't been seen at all, and Killua hadn't returned. It had been half an hour since, and again they weren't back.

Walking off from her spot, she began to search for them. After a few meters or so, she found footprints printed on the ground. Very few players ever came here, so it was confirmed that this was one of the two.

Getting towards the end, she stopped at the ending tracks. She looked up, seeing nothing ahead, no one in sight. So, she decided to continue on just in case more footprints laid, and that some had only disappeared. But after walking awhile, she found nothing. She had been close to where Killua disappeared, but he didn't leave any footprints. And Gon couldn't' have left anymore since he fell off that cliff.

"Maybe they went in a different direction," she told herself after checking a map. She had programmed this map to see if they were on it, but she was the only one on it.

She marked her spot, and then went off into a different direction, If she didn't find anything, she would just turn back around, and go and find the marked spot. But the problem she had, the cliff had been nearby, she only didn't see it, and she headed away from it.

* * *

"I can not accept that," the Man of Tolls explained to Gon.

"Why?" Gon asked angrily at him.

"It's not what your toll is, it's about your request," he answered softly. "Since he just made the request and toll, he needs to wait awhile to change it, even if someone else does it."

"How long?" Gon questioned. "I want the least amount of time."

"If he only waited two weeks, that would be fine. But if you wait two weeks without making a request about him, you can get his Nen back immediately."

Either way he did it, Killua would have to wait two weeks, but it didn't matter which one he chose.

"I'll do that, as long as his Nen comes back in two weeks," he decided.

"Are you sure? This toll will end once you die, so you will never be allowed to make another request again, ever!" He was right about that. The toll would end once Gon died. If he did die, how would he make a request anyway?

"Yes," he answered, no changes at all to it. "If that is what it takes to get Killua's Nen back."

"No," Killua spit out, interrupting. "You don't have to do this to me." But Gon ignored him and the man began to speak.

"Okay," he sighed once more. "I will begin then." He put his hands over Killua, and the light appeared. He only saw a glow, feeling his aura for a second, but then it disappeared from his eyes.

"Gon, you-" He stopped and looked away. "Don't be stupid...You didn't have to do that. I was going to be fine without my Nen." He started to cry again, but hid the tears, so no one could see then.

He rubbed his eyes again, getting rid of the tears on his face.

Changing the topic, Gon concluded his speaking. "So anyway, how do we get out?"

* * *

After taking every possible direction she could think of, she gave up. Each way she went, no one would appear. "Dang it! My plan will be ruined if I can't find them. He better not have taken them away." She cursed to herself, clenching her fist.

Moments passed, and an idea popped into her head. She realized that the cliff was ahead, somewhere she hadn't checked.

Once she got there, she looked to the bottom, seeing a river of water, as well as rocks, and red and black.

Finding a place, she slid down, slowing herself to a stop at the water. Black cloth was what she felt when she first picked it up. It was wet, both of water and blood. "I should have known earlier. This is him." Then she smirked. "Good though," a frown killed her smirk. "He took them away. I should have known that already." She squeezed both hands, gritting her teeth. "Next time I have the chance, I'm going to get rid of him."

* * *

"That's your problem," the blonde finally answered to Gon's question. "I only do the requests and tolls people make for me. I'm not a directer."

"Then we need to figure out how to get out ourselves." Killua tried to stand and started to get his legs to come off the floor. For some reason now, it was easier, and he actually had control of them. He decided to forget what had happened though. There was no point in arguing when it already happened.

Finally standing straight, forgetting how much it hurt, he walked towards a door. "Come on Gon. We need to get out."

Gon tried to stand up, but couldn't. Killua turned around and walked towards him, sighing. He picked Gon up and they both started walking off to the door.

The door opened, and Killua started walking through. Gon hesitated and turned towards the man. "Thanks a lot...uh..."

"It's Hikari," he concluded.

Gon waved thanking him once more, but Killua grabbed and dragged him away. The door closed and Hikari disappeared.

"No way I will see him again like," Hikari told himself. That was the last he was hoping to see them like that.

* * *

Gon and Killua entered into the room, a large room, that was crowded with stuff. Another door laid ahead of them, but far.

The two boys were getting used to walking, pretty fast, while being weak.

The room was so full, it would take them forever just to get to the end of the room to the other door. There wasn't a walkway, well at least three fourths of the way, there was a small walkway. And sometimes they had to climb up and down things because there were no spaces to squeeze through.

But when hey got to the end and found another door, Gon opened it and they both walked out. Grass came and there was sky, dark filled sky.

They walked all the way out far enough to see everything around them. Just grass, sky, and mountains. And the two rooms behind them that they had been in. They were in the game, but they got transferred somewhere far from where they had been. Miles and miles they would have to run; it would take them hours, or possibly days!

"We need to find the right way. I don't want to guess and then I end up being wrong," Killua explained briefly. He remembered having the map. It showed the places he had been to. But, wherever he was, only the spots he had been to were marked far away from him.

He opened the map and saw a small spot with green that marked where they were before. He scrolled to the left, and found another spot marked. Then he scrolled right, to check if something else was marked. A long pathway was marked there. Killua went back to the left. "I don't remember being here."

"How come it's marked then? You should have been there for the map to mark it." Gon said and then opened his map. "What?! Mine's marked too. Maybe we were there. What if that really is where Kei is."

"I don't know. But I want to see what it really is." Killua walked off into the direction of the small marking.

"Killua!" Gon shouted, trying to stop him. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Killua stopped. "Good idea, or not. I'm going to check. If it isn't where were going, we will turn around and head for the other area. If Kei does get mad at us, I'll just tell her that we couldn't find where she was."

"But—" He stopped talking and instead ran towards Killua. "Wait!"

Catching up, they headed towards the spot, going in the wrong direction.

* * *

 **Read on if you want to see more.**


	5. DisappearanceXLostXDarkness

**I just realized that from chapter one to this chapter, that I left no author note, Ah well. I'm giving you one here.**

 **I also noticed that I used Lie and Truth, more than once. (I think I used Lies three times.) I'm trying though to not use certain words because of future arcs. I wanted to use words that would fit perfectly for the chapter, but I need them for the future, and they fit the story more.**

 **If you notice anything repetitive for a title, tell me, and I'll change it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 DisappearanceXLostXDarkness**

Gon and Killua set off into the direction where the spot was marked. It was far, but Killua didn't care. He just wanted to see what it was and then leave if it wasn't really important. He also had to be careful, since he didn't have his nen now, and without it, he wasn't very strong. But if he was in danger, Gon would help him.

They walked for hours, waiting to see something that would remind both of them about why that spot had been marked. But nothing came.

"Killua," Gon whined. "Why can't we go back? What if something bad happens, and both of us can't get away."

"That would be very unlikely, but I need to know what is in that spot," Killua stated. "I don't want to leave when we're close." His map then opened. "See."

Gon looked at the map, and they were near the spot.

"I can even check how far we are from the spot." Killua searched and found the distance. "We're about three miles away. It won't take that long to get there."

"Fine." Though he was disappointed, but he couldn't convince Killua to turn around, especially since they were close.

Killua started running and so did Gon. They ran for half an hour, finding the destination.

A small building appeared in front of them, laying in the middle of no where. It was a dark brown, due to the darkness of the night sky, and it looked like an old wodden cabin a little. Hopefully it was just some abandoned home, and not that it was some type of trap.

Killua grunted. "This is what I came across. Hopefully, this building isn't pointless, or else I did waste time."

He walked up to the door, slamming it opened. "Gon, are you coming?"

"Oh, sorry." Gon ran towards the door and went inside. An empty room was there, just a wooden floor and concrete walls.

"Well, this was pointless. Lets just go back then." Killua left and Gon studied the room longer. He stepped forward and felt something under his shoe. A board creaked and started to go up and down a few inches each direction. Was there something hidden here?

Pushing on it harder, his foot fell in. He tried to get it out, but as he lifted his foot, more boards started moving, creating a hole for him to fall in, in which he did.

"Gon, why aren't you-" But Gon wasn't there. Killua looked around, seeing nothing but the emptiness of the room. "What happened now?" What situation was he in now, was all he thought of.

* * *

Gon laid on the ground in a dark room. He sat up and rubbed his head from the pain he received. He had fallen from a high place and smacked his head on the ground. That was all that hurt though.

He looked around, trying to find some source of light. Nothing, bit the light above him, which would soon disappear because of how close it was to getting completely dark if the tiny cracks were covered.

He scooted over, just in case something fell from above him.

He thought of walking off in some direction, just to see if some light would appear, but he couldn't decide because he didn't know what was ahead of him, and if the same incident from last time could happen.

"Maybe if I crawl in some direction, not very far," he murmured to himself. He began to crawl and then stopped. He was afraid something would happen any second now. Of course, nothing happened. Now all he needed to do was sit there until someone found him. But that may never happen. The boards had went back to being straight, looking like there was ground underneath. The light had been tiny cracks from the boards.

'Just wait here,' he though, mind blank of idea. 'There's no reason to move somehwere else.'

The only way out was to be saved by someone else. At least that was what he thought, but there was another way to get out, that he didn't think of.

'Just wait here,' he thought again over and over. 'Just wait here.' But he couldn't wait there forever.

* * *

Killua traced his foot across the ground as he walked around the room. Gon wasn't there, he already knew. He walked out thinking Gon had rushed out somehow without Killua noticing. But when he was outside seconds later, no one was there.

'Maybe he went behind the building.' he thought, hoping not to be displeased that he hid there. He moved to the back, except...nothing. He wasn't even near where Gon was, well at least Killua thought that. He didn't even know about the turning boards inside.

He walked back around and looked into the distance. No one was there. Facing the building, he thought he could find some kind of evidence in there, if he looked around carefully.

He did go in and stared around. He stood there watching for awhile, and was too focused on what he was doing, other than paying attention to footsteps that had been behind him.

A figure appeared from behind, and reached for Killua's shoulder. Killua felt it, immediately turned around as a reaction.

"Kei!" He yelled surprisingly. "Wait a minute, how did you find me?"

She was frowning, because of two things, which were because she knew of Hikari's doings, and that she had to search for them just so she could continue her plan. She replied with, "Remember when we made the maps where wherever one of us goes, all three of us have the spots marked," she explained. "I noticed when I did check that there was a line moving east, where I knew none of us would go ever and assumed that was you or Gon."

'That was stupid of me.' He face palmed leaving a red mark on his forehead coming from all the pressure.

"Anyway, do you know where Gon went?" Kei looked around generously no see him.

"Funny story, uh," Killua stopped.

"Don't tell me. You lost him again?" She sighed. "And his condition, he-"

"Another funny story, We ended up disappearing when I went searching for Gon, and I happened to be able to make a request." Killua started.

"Do you mean Hikari? I've met him before. What did you request?" Kei wondered, suspiciously staring.

"Apparently Gon was bleeding badly, so I healed him," he answered.

"And the toll?" She siad.

"A year without...nen." He muttered.

"You must be stupid then," she mocked. "There were other things that you could have chosen. You may be defenseless know," she scolded.

"I didn't finish exactly!" This time he frowned.

"Finish then," she replied in a meaningless tone.

"Gon happened to wake up, and apparently his eyesight was healed. But once he found out about my nen, he made a request. He was allowed to bring my nen back...except two weeks later...but since I just had made a request, he was only allowed to give me the two weeks without it. But I think his toll was stupider than mine. He wasn't thinking so he...took off a year off his lifespan and I don't know how he will change that if we happen to get out before my nen comes back. I got mad at him, but I couldn't do anything since I had to wait two weeks to make a request. Now he has to wait until I changed his toll, or else he can never make a request again. And that's the whole story," he told her broadly.

She stared at him in confusion, blinking. Then her face went back to normal.

"Anyway, I think I should know why you came here in the first place, instead of finding me," she stated. "And make it short this time. I don't want a long story explaining the whole thing. I would prefer something other than a speech."

"Okay. Okay. I'll try to make it short this time. Don't get mad at me for this. When we found out where we were, a looked at the map, where then it showed a spot marked and I wanted to see what it was," he explained briefly.

"And do you know when or where he disappeared?" Kei stopped him.

"Last time I saw him, we both went in this building and then when I left, I turned back to get Gon, and noticed he wasn't there. From then, I haven't seen him."

"Did you check inside again?" She asked.

"Yes, but he wasn't there, and I found no evidence of where he-" Killua stopped as Kei walked behind him. "What are you doing? I already checked."

"Hold on," she grumbled. "I think I might know where he went." Pushing on each wooden board, they creaked, opening slightly. "Ah ha!" One of the wooden boards started moving. She pulled it off, and grabbed another board to pull off, and continued doing that until all of the boards that moved came off. "You might want to see this."

Killua walked over and saw the open area. "He must have fallen down or something. But its deep. Hopefully he didn't break anything, or got another cut." Killua sat in front and put his legs in. He put his arms against the sides and slowly slid down. He reached the end of where he could hold on, and there was still more.

"Gon!" He yelled. No answer. "Gon!" He yelled again. Still no answer. He sighed, letting go of the ledge.

* * *

Gon laid there, waiting for someone to come down. He eventually got board, and decided to find a way out.

He started to crawl in one direction, this time not stopping until a wall was found.

It hadn't been that far, only five meters away from where he was. He moved along the wall to search for a door. He went to from one wall to another, until he reached the last one. A door did appear and he jumped up, cheering inside, and grabbed the knob. Turning it, the door slid opened.

Light appeared. An orange color. There was a tunnel in front of him, with a fire glowing on a stick, hanging on a wall. He grabbed it and started walking off. The door shut closed behind him, and he walked straight ahead until he reached the end of the tunnel.

It took hours, just walking. But he eventually reached the end and another door appeared. He opened that one, and stared at the new scenery he was. A sky appeared and it had been in its dark state. He didn't even know when the sky had changed from the last time he saw it, or when it would rise.

He looked into his map and decided to go the direction where he always was before, and the place where he and Killua should have gone.

At last he could find his right way, and he only stepped lightly and slowly across the grassy ground, just in case Killua was trying to catch up from behind.

And the only possible place he could think of going that the other two would know of, was the mountain he first went to when he began the search to the end.

* * *

 **I think this was the first chapter I only had to add words and correct spelling. The others, I either changed the story, or rewrote. I'm hoping the rest are the same though. :|**


	6. MountainsXAloneXDream

**I don't know how I didn't notice this, but I skipped some stuff. Luckily this chapter was a little less than two thousand, so it won't be close to three thousand, since I'm trying to keep this at two thousand words.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 MountainsXAloneXDream**

He attempted to find his way up. Normally he would have used his senses and follow one of the two up, but now he had no one to follow, and he didn't get to see the way. All he knew was that going up was the most important way, the one you would have to do to reach the top.

After miles of walked, and probably hours, he found the small house sitting up top. His gaze only set on the house, and he ran up to the top, bumping into the outside wall to stop.

Catching his breath, Gon sat on the ground, starting his wait for someone to come. Either Killua or Kei would have to show up, at least one of them before he got up.

He didn't move, nor think about moving. If he did move, the searching would be most likely take longer, and Gon started to hate searching, since it kept him away from the two, and he would end up disappearing again, which would cause even more searching.

His eyes began to close, and he fell asleep, dreaming of what seemed like the future because of how realistic it was and that it hadn't happened. But he was still in the game, dream or not.

* * *

He had walking in the game with Killua, surrounded by blank whiteness, well somewhat ahead. He was still in the game, but it didn't seem like it.

They had been walking, Killua continuing to walk ahead, while Gon stopped. Killua looked ahead, not even thinking about anything, not even thinking that he was walking, or that he was looking ahead of him. Gon only gazed at the ground and stared at it. Killua only continued to walk away.

Gon's gaze turned into looking at Killua, who was leaving him alone. He began to speak. "Killua," he mumbled. "Killua," he began to speak louder, but softer. He started walking towards him, trying to catch up. "Killua!" He started to shout, trying to grasp his shoulder or something to get his attention. "Killua!"

Killua kept walking straight ahead, still not stopping. Gon ran and ran, but couldn't catch up. No matter how fast he went, Killua would be far from Gon.

"Killua! Killua!" He yelled over and over again. He kept on running, but he was running to nothing, thinking he was still trying to catch up to him.

Killua stopped, and Gon ran up to him, and went next to him. Killua's face was hanging down, and he stopped moving.

"Killua," Gon said softly to him. Killua didn't move his head up, but instead he walked off, his head looking at the ground.

"Killua," Gon stared over at him, still seeing Killua walk away, but he didn't move. He disappeared, light covering his image and Gon only stood there, eyes verging to tears.

* * *

Gon suddenly woke up in a bed, lifting himself up quickly. "What happened?" he asked himself. He was in a bed, somewhere he didn't know of. "Where am I?"

"Oh you're awake," a familiar voice came. Gon looked around the room, and saw a girl, with two braids. She sounded familiar, but he wasn't able recognize who she was. "Gon! Did you hear me?"

"What?" Now he was confused for some certain reason. "I mean...yes...but I don't really-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know what you are going to say. Don't worry," the girl went, smiling softly, but it stopped. "But be careful about your condition."

"What conditi-" Gon moved a blanket that was on him, off. His eyes widened and he felt sick. There, in his chest, were bandages, and blood was bleeding through. "What happened...to me?"

"It's something...you shouldn't know," she almost couldn't say it. "Killua is...worse."

"Wait...Killua's here?" he started to become excited, but more anxious and worried. "Bring me to him."

"You can't. And you may be wondering why, but I can't tell you," she explained. "He told me not to."

"Who told you not to?" Gon wondered.

"I'm sorry." Then she left without saying another word.

Gon tried to get up, but couldn't. He was in pain, and he didn't even know what happened to Killua, wherever he was.

He fell back into his bed, and didn't even bother trying some more, to get up. He laid there, in which it felt like hours.

* * *

"Gon!" roared a voice. Gon eyes shot open. He had been dreaming about what he thought happened to him. "Gon!"

He looked up, and a girl appeared. The same one from his dream. "Huh," he mumbled.

"Finally you're awake," the girl was relieved. Gon stared at her in slight confusion. "Oh, I forgot. You haven't seen me yet. It's me Kei."

"So, it was...you," He murmured, realizing.

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"Nothing. I was thinking about something." He had thought of his dream, how Kei had been in it, but he didn't know it was her at first because that was the first time seeing her.

"We need to tell Killua that I found you. Come on."

Gon had forgotten that he was searching for Killua and Kei. "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

She blink, then responded. "I came up here, and saw you sitting here. But Killua's not here because he went searching for you in other places. I told him to meet me here, just in case he found you. But I didn't expect you to come up here."

"I searched everywhere, but here. I didn't want to search anymore, just in case one of you went here," Gon told her.

"Let's go anyway." She finished off, walking in the direction Killua was, and Gon stood up and followed her.

They began walking down the mountain, where Gon was still thinking about the dream, the first one, where Killua had been walking away. Did it mean anything? Had it been something in the future? And then he thought about the second part, with Kei in it.

Why was she in it? And even if it would come true, what was wrong with Killua? Did something actually, or eventually, happen to him. He didn't know, but he hoped the two dreams weren't true, like they had been visions. But now that didn't matter. Finding Killua, mattered more.

They reached the end of the mountain, reaching the first town. Killua had alreadly been there. He probably searched in every single town already. Hopefully he checked again, and he hadn't been there yet.

"Ah, I wish there was a way to send him a message somehow," Kei wined, checking for any possible thing that could help her tell Killua about what happened.

They had been walking one way, and Gon was wondering if he could just search himself.

"I'm going to check somewhere else. Is that okay?" He made sure she would be willing. "I don't think walking in one direction is helpful."

"No! We don't want to have to search for each other again. I can assure you, even if it is faster, it might take longer for all three of us to meet up again." She was tired of this searching problem.

"Well, maybe there can be another meeting spot. And every half hour, we go back and wait for awhile. I might be able to find Killua before that long," Gon suggested.

"I don't know. Something might turn out wrong," she admitted. "But I do want to try it, just in case it works."

"Then I can?" Gon became excited. "Then how about-" He opened up the map. "Here!" He pointed in a random spot that hadn't been marked. "I will go there, and begin searching, while you begin searching."

"Why?" She asked and then looked back. "Oh. I see."

"Okay then. I will go." Closing the map, he began to jog away.

"All right then. I'll go then." Then she ran off.

Gon ran west, where that line had been, then north, and stopped until he got far enough. A new area was marked, and now all three of them could see it. "There, Killua should see now."

* * *

Killua had looked everywhere. He thought he was lucky enough that he would find Gon in that tunnel, but he didn't see him even once all the way to the end. And every town, and place that was marked didn't have anyone but the few players and the characters programmed. Maybe he could go to where Kei had told him, just in case she had found him.

He walked to the mountain, and began climbing up. A third of the way up, Killua passed Gon and Kei, who were far on a different part of the mountain. He got half way up, and Gon and Kei were starting to depart, and try the idea Gon had.

He finally got to the top, finding the house, which was empty. "Of course." He sighed, and opened his map. "What?" A line was moving north, but stopped. 'Are Gon and Kei there?' he thought for a second. "But why would they go there?"

Killua began to run down the mountain. He began to think more. "If they were searching for me, why would they do that? Is there a reason? Or is something wrong with the map?" He continued running down the mountain. "But are they with each other? Or did they even find each other?" Killua checked his map, and the spot got bigger. "No there can't be something wrong. If it was glitching, it would do it again."

He reached the bottom of the mountain, and ran north west, where the spot had been. He got closer and closer, and checked the map once more. He was close. Someone should have been ahead. He looked back up, and continued running. A face appeared. Someone was sitting on the ground in front of him. Gon had been there!

"Gon!" He yelled and Gon looked up from where he was.

"Killua!" He waved, and then stood up.

"Did you purposely do this?" He asked.

"I thought you might notice, so I did this. Kei went somewhere else to check, just in case she found you, but she should be here soon. I told her after half an hour that she needed to return, and she should be coming by now," Gon explained. "But we have to wait here. She should know I'm here, so I have to stay."

* * *

Kei maintained her way to other places around. By this time, half an hour should have passed by.

* * *

"So, how long do you think it will take?" Killua asked as sat down with Gon.

"She should be here soon," he answered.

* * *

Checking the map, she noticed the extra line Killua made, smirking. "Now my plan shall begin."

* * *

"What are we going to do now?"

"I haven't thought about that."

* * *

Rushing, she went her way to the spot she was told to go by Gon.

* * *

"Well," Gon continued, "if we want to complete the game, we have to continue immediately when we meet back up and hope we progress more to the end."

* * *

Kei left the first town, and a field appeared.

* * *

"I don't think we've progressed much since we left the mountain for the first time."

"But that shouldn't stop us."

* * *

Kei ran faster and faster, but suddenly landed a stop in her tracks.

"As long as Kei is with us, it should be easier to finish." He was sure that was their answer to getting out, but Killua didn't agree like he always did.

Gon's head turned after the thought, and Kei appeared. "As planned." She walked over to them and sat down too.

"You both planned on doing this?" Killua was in some sort of confusion. "Did you know I would come?"

"I assumed you would check the map, so Gon purposely went here, so you would realize that both of us would meet you here," Kei explained.

"Well, at least it worked. Anyways, what are we going to do know?" Killua turned to Kei, guessing she was the one to answer. "We were discussing this before you got here."

"My idea, since we found each other again, I think we should continue forward. It's has been a week and a half, so we are behind," Kei explained.

"That's what I thought, but I'm getting the feeling something is going to happen again." Gon began to worry.

"Well, if we stay together, that would make things easier," Kei pointed out. She raised up from sitting. "We should stop wasting time anyway. Let's begin!"

* * *

 **The time I edited this, it has almost been two months since I updated the last chapter. (chapter 14)**

 **I wonder what you think of this chapter. I almost changed it, but I decided not to since the story to it was fine and that it only needed to be reworded.**

 **Come one! You are almost done with arc one. Continue on if you want to see the end of the first arc. (it's not much though)**


	7. TruthXThreeXTrouble

**Again. I'm bored. I'm hoping you like this chapter. The title has truth in it, and you will want to know what the truth is since it's important to the story, (later on, except it's father than where I have updated, so no one will know until then.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 TruthXThreeXTrouble**

Gon woke up in the middle of the night after having that dream again. "This is the fifth time so far. Why does it keep happening?" he wondered and fell back. He had the dream three times the night before, and so far this night it was twice. It would have been third and sixth if he closed his eyes once more.

"Second time tonight," Killua yelled out. He was sitting in a tree, staring at the sky. He didn't need sleep since two days ago he did get some. "Seriously, what going inside your head?"

"Nothing," he murmured. He didn't even care about telling him because Killua would just tell him that it wasn't true or going to be true. He stood up and climbed the tree. He sat on a the other side, facing away from Killua as Killua turned towards him.

Killua looked over to Kei, who was still asleep. 'Good.' he thought. "Gon," he whispered. Gon turned to him slowly.

"What?"

"Take this." He handed Gon a note that sat in his hand. He read it once before sighing.

"Sersiously. I thought you started to trust her."

"I did start to, but when I found outー" Killua looked away.

"When did you find out?"

"Before you left the first time, when I still could use nen. I was going to tell you, but I forgot and now since I did remember, I wrote it down," he explained. "Its funny, she was expecting me to be surprised, but I kind of expected it. It started when you went missing that one day, when we both went searching." (You might not know, but I forgot to add the part where Gon went missing for the first time in a city. Kei and Killua argued, before searching. You know what? I'll just show you in the flashback here.)

* * *

 _It had been only a few days since they arrived. Kei was getting on Killua's nerves even though she wasn't doing much._

 _"I still don't get why you let her join. I told you-"_

 _"Killua. I told you that this could be our only chance," Gon reminded. All three of them sat on a long brown bench, and Killua forced Kei to sit away._

 _'I hope he doesn't trust me because he knows about what I'm going to do in the future. If it is just a feeling, then I'm lucky,' Kei thought, finger on her chin. 'I should tell them to continue so I can get my plan over with.' She slid over, interrupting their conversation. "I can see how much you don't like me. I don't care though," she smiled, and Killua almost blushed._

 _"I told you to sit away," he first said. Gon was still blind at this time, and decided to get up. And somehow he started to walk when he would rather not. Why though? Killua was left arguing, and Kei noticed, but she didn't bother telling him._

 _"Oh, come one! You're the last person I can sit here and waste time talking to you. I thought you wanted to find the way out."_

 _"I did, but I didn't want you to be the one. Maybe if you didn't have a massive amount of aura attached to you, I wouldn't find you looking like an enemy. I could tell from the beginning."_ _That just made her laugh. "What makes what I said hilarious?" Her laughed continued, and she almost slapped herself. Jumping up, she stopped._

 _"I forgot to tell you. I'm surprised that you didn't notice the first time. It's just funny how much you find me annoying and untrusting, when you don't know my true identity. Now might be a good time, since you're only at the beginning. I can tell Gon later,"_

 _"Gon later? He's right-" Kei just blinked._

 _"You must be blind as well. He isn't behind you."_

 _Killua turned around immediately, in shock. "Wh..what? How could he just wander off like that?"_

 _"Don't tell me. Maybe while we search, I can tell you about my true identity, hmm?" Crossing her arms, she grinned cat like almost._

 _"If it's not something that will bother me," he grumbled._

...

 _"You know how there are not just players on? I'm not actually a player." He didn't react, since he knew there wasn't something up with her. Sometimes when I tell someone that, they don't trust me ever again because they claim only players can help you. The creators programed me to act like a real player, and act like I joined. I have to lie to players that I'm actually a player, but also I am not allowed to help anyone complete the game. Only tips and information is what I'm allowed to give. I did that for years. And I look like a little girl who just started, but I don't age like normal people. So I am also programed to tell people I'm a twelve year old girl so no one will be willing to have me help, even if I tell them I have been playing for years." He still didn't react. "Back to when I saw you and Gon, I felt bad and thought you both would trust me. And Gon did so I was able to."_

 _"I knew you were hiding something." His eyes searched all around, and he muttered under his breath, about how annoying this was._

* * *

"I knew I couldn't trust her," Killua told Gon. "I remember when I did find you though, I was lucky that she stopped since I knew enough."

"But even though she is not a real player, why can't you just trust her more?"

Killua sighed. "Do you remember when we first joined in Greed Island? The people and animals that were programed didn't really help us much or didn't help us at all. We had to rely on Bisky, who I could definetely tell she was a player. That's why with Kei, she might turn against us, or stop helping us sooner. Also she lied to us before."

"But she told you the truth and was going to tell me the truth. So why would that get her to stop? If she is willing to tell, she probably won't turn against us," Gon stopped him.

"But it could be the opposite. She probably wanted to tell us to make us believe her. She could be lying about some of the things she told me, like for instance, when she said she wanted to help us because she felt bad. That could be a lie. And also she might have picked us since she was "close to our age." Do you see what I mean? There are lots of possibilities." Gon was silent for a minute.

"I'm still going to trust her for now. You could be wrong about everything. Right now I will, but I can change my mind just so you know," he confirmed.

'Good then. You were going to find out at some point.' Kei was awake. She had been awake for awhile, and could hear them talking. That eavesdropper. Good thing it looked like she was asleep or else Killua would have done something. Since Gon trusted her, she was lucky. If he didn't her plan would go wrong.

* * *

Gon stayed up with Killua talking to each other as they waited for Kei to wake up. But she was asleep for a long time. She did end up getting up when Killua yelled. It was the perfect cover. So she lied that Killua was being loud and that it woke her up. He didn't believe her, but Gon did.

"Well then, shall we continue?" she grinned. Killua gave her the death glare. 'I understand now. Soon you will be separated, so my plan will work out perfectly.'

It was lucky for her, they were walking for awhile, since she had more than enough time to plot stuff.

As they continued along, Killua watched her like a dog the whole day glaring most of the time. She got so annoyed, pretending though, that she stopped. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"Are you sure you don't know why? You know why I'm suspicious? Do you realize what you have been doing to give out information. Its obvious." Killua yelled out.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't done anything wrong," she lied. She didn't want Gon to find out about this. Killua figured it out, so now it would be harder for her to do something. Since Gon didn't know...well hopefully he wouldn't.

Was she really different than Gon thinks? Killua was possibly right. Trusting somone who is different than they say they are, shouldn't be trusted. That's what Killua thought. For Gon's thought, the only way to not trust someone is if they show they're evil like she could have done, and she had to change to come back to Gon's side. Killua was different. He was evil before about killing innocent people, but he was one of them that changed quickly. They had different thoughts though. But who's was better?

'I need to find a way to get rid of him,' Kei thought for a moment. 'Maybe I can kidnap Gon during the night and lie to him that Killua disappeared. Or I can do something to Killua, so he will leave with Gon knowing. Gon won't expect it, and he will believe Killua doesn't care about him anymore.' And then night came.

Kei closed one eye, and kept the other slightly opened to watch the two. Gon was asleep, but Killua was watching Kei each second. He didn't trust her anymore, so he made sure she didn't do anything. Since he was watching, she would have to wait until morning when he wouldn't expect it. The first idea wouldn't work, so she decided to do the one where she has Killua leave on his own.

Morning came. They finally continued until night came, when Killua would have to fall asleep. He had been up three days, so now he was tired. He sat in a tree and watched Kei more, but he started to close his eyes. 'No. I can't let her do anything.' His eyes shot open, but closed again. 'If I fall asleep, she will do something.' But he fell asleep.

'Now for my plan.' She stood up and slowly walked towards Gon. Right before she grabbed him, she checked to make sure Killua wasn't awake. But his head was hanging and his eyes were closed. 'Perfect.' She grabbed Gon and carried him throughout the game. 'At least the first plan actually worked.'

She made sure the area looked the same, so Gon wouldn't suspect anything. Then she went on the map, and pressed the button where the map would allow her to see where the other two went. 'There. Now he won't he able to find us.' She laughed silently and closed the map, returning to her plan. If he somehow found her, she would have to use her other idea and hope it would work.

As morning came, Gon woke up and only saw Kei standing up ahead. "Where's Killua?"

She turned and was ready to lie. "He left last night. I woke up and saw him walking away." She wiped away a fake tear. "I tried to stop him, but he started to run away."

'So, that's your plan. Seperating us, so you can do something to get rid of us.' Killua was watching. He woke up a little after Kei walked away, carrying Gon, and followed them. He hid just in case something happened.

He appeared as the conversation was interrupted. "I know what you are planning, stupid girl."

"Killua!" Gon yelled. "Wait a minute, I thought you said he left."

"Why would I lie to you? He did run away." Kei asked. "He's just trying to get you to run away from me. I know he doesn't trust me."

"I never said anything, even though it is true that I don't trust you. How would you know anyway?" Kei was silent then. "You were listening to our conversation weren't you?"

"So what? I wasn't going to do anything if you didn't trust me. It would be your fault if you couldn't get out if I really am trying to help. Don't get in my way. If you really want me away from Gon, then let me help him get out. That will help you instead of trying to get him away," she suggested.

"Killua?!" Gon interrupted. "I'm going to trust her. This is our only chance to get out. If you don't want to have her help you and you want to find your own way out, then do it yourself."

"Gon, you wouldn't-"

"I'm not going to have you in the way of her. I don't see any problem. If you are just going to stop her, leave," he said harshly.

He looked at Gon's face. It wasn't his normal one. His attitude was different. He never told Killua to leave before. Was his brain messed up? Or was he serious?

"Fine then. I'll leave. If you change your mind, then find me yourself." Killua face went down, and he gritted his teeth, more angered at Kei, the one who ruined it. But Gon realized what he just said and tried to get him to stop.

"Wait Killua, I didn't mean to-" he stopped, and looked at the ground. Then he looked back up and saw Killua father ahead. "Killua," he whispered. "Killua," he began to talk louder. "Killua!" He started to run. He tried getting closer and closer, but the more he moved, the farther Killua was. That's what it felt like. He stopped as Killua disappeared going into nowhere he wanted to go. If Gon wanted him to leave, he meant it. That's what Killua thought. Gon yelled it without realizing. He didn't actually mean it. But that was what Gon thought.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

 **The end is finally here. Thanks for reading. This is the end of arc one. It may be an end you didn't expect, but once you read the next chapter, you'll see how the story goes with the name of the arc. I hope you will like it.**

 **I was rereading the end and I heard sad music playing. Oh, man! I was literally crying, no joke. Same thing with the first dream where Killua was walking into the light and disappeared. Somehow sad songs played while I was reading both. Do it too, because it makes the story better.**


	8. VisionsXThoughtsXLies

**Arc two has finally come. This one will be short, around three or four chapters, and then the next, arc will start.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Arc Two: A Dream Come True**

 **Chapter 8 VisionsXThoughtsXLies**

As Killua walked away, Gon thought about the first part of his dream. 'It was a vision. This was real. And it just happened.' It was sad enough to say that this was real! 'I just made the worst mistake just a minute ago. What have I done?'

"I'm sorry he left. I didn't expect him to do that," she lied again. She was expecting Killua to leave, but she was surprised that Gon was the one to do it. "We should go. We shouldn't waste anymore of our time."

"Yeah...I guess."

"I think this should help with my plan though," she told him and took out something from a settings she had and quickly opened.

"Help get out of the game?" Gon began to turn towards her.

"Uh, yeah," she lied once more. "This is going to be important for...this!" She held a knife and stabbed him in the chest. He fell to the ground, and his vision got lower and lower. "Now this is your last chance to remember this moment. You will forget everything about this. Everything." Her voice was deeper than usual (she still has a girl voice, not a guy)

As his eyes closed, but before he fainted, he thought for a moment. 'I should have listened to Killua. He was right. I shouldn't have trusted her. Its all my fault. Its...all...my...fault.' And for the final moment, he fainted. He actually fainted for the first time here, except for when he fell off that cliff.

"Thanks to you, that dumb brat is gone. After I take care of you, I will get rid of Killua. Without his nen, he's defenseless against me," she sang, smiling proudly at herself. "Now to take care of this memory." She touched his head and a light appeared. Every thought, feeling, and memory from that minute ago disappeared from his head. Now all he remembered up to was when Killua left them and that he still trusted her.

She was also programed to know a little bit about nen, but she barely used it. Her ability was that she could take away a memory, but only a certain amount of time. She could have taken the whole week memory away, but she also wanted Gon to believe that Killua left. It was smart and a better way for her to get rid of them.

So far Gon was almost finished. From that moment until a few days, Gon would be unconsious, so Kei would have time to find Killua. That was her only chance.

* * *

As she set Gon on a bed, she bandaged him, and made the room look like a hospital room to cover the evidence. That was her another one of her abilities. She was able to change things, into something else. Now all she had to do was go find Killua and get rid of him. If she did her job in a few days, then she could come back before Gon woke up, so she could get him to believe more things she would lie to him about.

She left and went to search for Killua. He was nowhere, so it would probably take awhile to find him. She would have to search the whole game just to find him now.

As she left the building, someone was hiding, waiting for her to leave. He snuck passed and quietly went inside. He walked through the front, and into the hall. He stepped into the elevator and went up to the top floor. Then he went all the way down to the last room.

Kei tried to figure out where Killua was. She checked by opening a screen that only she had access to. She looked at the location, and gasped. "Oh, no! He's there! I should have checked earlier. He better not be in there!" She ran back to the hopsital and went up quickly.

At that time, Killua showed up in the room. He looked at his friend lay in the bed as he walked up. Once he was next to him, he could see the bandages and blood starting bleeding through. He started to cry as he spoke. "Gon, you dummy. I knew this would happen. Why didn't you listen to me?" Even though he didn't hear Killua, Killua still wanted to say it. He fell to the ground and banged his hands on the ground. "I know you're right sometimes, but this was something that I knew would happen. I didn't want to trust her. That's why I wanted you to stay away. I could tell she was lying when she said she wanted to help." He cried harder. "I shouldn't have left you. I knew you didn't mean it, but I couldn't get myself to stop. I'm sorry! Its my fault you're like this. If I stayed, she wouldn't have done this. She knew that I would get in the way, but she actually got me to leave. Its all my fault. I'm sorry!"

Footsteps came. He heard them coming from the other end of the long hallway. Thank goodness he had sharp ears, or else he wouldn't have noticed until she was already at the room.

'I have to hid. I can't go through the window, and the only exit is blocked. Hopefully I can get away with Gon after she leaves.' He looked around for something to hide in. 'But where?' Then he noticed the closet behind him. He ran inside and closed the door. Just then Kei came in. He opened the door slightly to see if it was her. 'I knew she would come.' He gritted his teeth, watching the scene.

Gon woke up a mintue later. Kei didn't expect it. He was suppose to wake up in a few days.

"Huh, where...am I?" He spoke, not knowing there was someone in there. "What happened...to me?"

"Oh, you're awake," Kei went. 'He shouldn't be. Why is he awake now? Well, luckily I'm here in time.' She spoke again. "Gon, did you hear me?"

"What?" He was suddenly getting confused. "I mean...yes...but I don't really-" He was interrupted by Kei.

"I know what you are going to say. Don't worry," she told him. "But be careful about you're condition."

"What condit-" Gon moved the blanket that was on him, off of him. His eyes widened and he felt sick. He saw the mark Kei had given him. There was so much blood coming out, that it bleed through. "What happened...to me?"

"Its something...you shouldn't know." She almost couldn't say it. "Killua's worse."

'That little brat is still lying. She must be planning to hurt me as well.'

"Wait...Killua's here?" He started to become excited, but more worried. "Bring me to him."

"You can't. And you may be wondering why, but I can't tell you," she explained. "He told me not to."

"Who told you not to?" he wondered.

"I'm sorry." Then she left without saying another word.

Gon tried to get up, but couldn't. He was in pain, and didn't even know what happened to Killua, wherever he was.

He fell back into his bed. "I have to find out." He shot back up and carefully got out of his bed. He walked out, feeling dizzy like. He walked down the hall, passing Kei, who was in a different room, waiting for Gon to leave. She knew he would try to search. As he was half way across the hall, Kei went back into the room she was in before. Killua heard her footsteps enter, and he closed the door quickly. The footsteps got closer to the closest.

'What am I suppose to do now? She going to check the closest.' Then he got an idea.

Kei opened the door and checked if Killua was in there, but no one was. Did he escape? Then the door closed. "Hmm, maybe he went outside by using the window. I better check before Gon gets out." She jumped out the window, getting ready to check. Killua, who was still in the room, was on the wall in the closest. He had been hanging on at the ceiling corner of the wall. He jumped down from the spot and looked around to make sure no one was inside.

"I can't let her get to him." He jumped out of the window and ran after Kei.

During that time, Kei was talking to Gon. She couldn't find Killua, and Gon was already outside. She went up to him and began to lie again. "I found Killua out here a few minutes ago. I tried to stop him, but he left the game."

"But I thought only completing the game is the only way out."

"I thought so too, but he found out that I can send someone out. He forced me and then told me to bring you out too."

"Get me out then. I need to apoligize to Killua."

"If that's what you want, then I'll do it." She opened the screen and asked to let Gon out. "There. Now you will leave any moment."

Gon started to disappear right in front of her, fading away. "Thanks for helping me." He waved at her to say goodbye. Then he disappeared.

"No, thank you." Now Gon was gone. Her plan would defintely work. All she had to do was keep Killua from getting out.

Killua appeared a minute after that, and saw Kei standing ahead of him. She turned around. 'Its been two weeks. Why hasn't my nen come back? I can't face her until I get it back.' He extended his right hand, to make his nails sharper. He started to approach Kei, but stopped.

"If you come closer, you'll know what happens." She held out three knives in one hand, and prepared to throw them. "These are normal knives, but they contain aura inside them, so they're more dangerous and can get you more easily." She was now the one to approach.

Killua started to feel warmth. 'Is it coming back?' It was, but he needed a minute before getting it all back to use his electricity. 'I need to stall her.' But then she ran up to him before he even had time to speak.

"Now I have you. You can't escape when your aura hasn't come back. I'll see you later then." She stabbed him in the chest like she did to Gon before. He fell to the ground and looked up at her. "I have a secret for you." She whispered into his ear. "I was the one that stabbed him. I made Gon leave the game, and now he doesn't know you're here. I won't let him get back in. And here is another thing. I took away his memory of when I stabbed him, so now he only knows up to when you left and not when he noticed he had told you to leave. So he thinks that it was your fault that you left. You see my ability is to take away people's memories. I can take five years off if I want, but I can't take your whole memory away. Now once you faint, I will take off two years of your memory. That won't take that much of my energy away." Her back then went straight.

'I can't faint. If she takes away two years, I'll only know up to before I went to Greed Island.' His eyes started to blur up. 'I shouldn't faint anyway. Being stabbed isn't something good enough to do that. And if there is poison, I shouldn't faint either.' Then his eyes went dark. His nen came back right as he fainted. 'I'm done now. She beat me somehow. I can't win. I have to hope Gon gets that message I sent.'

Right before he went up to Kei, he saw Gon fade. He sent a note to tell Gon he was still in. Hopefully Gon would get it.

"Now to get rid of two years of your memory." She placed her hand on his head and took away the two years in only seconds. Now it would be hard to get out for Killua. He knew that you can get into a game with nen once he started Greed Island, but without that memory of it, he would be lost and confused. He probably wouldn't have known he was in a game since he didn't know about using nen to get in, so he wouldn't believe that he was in a game.

Everything was all up to Gon: getting back in, finding Killua, getting Killua's and his memory back, and getting back out with Killua. How was he going to do it?

* * *

 **This arc seems only like this one chapter, but I guess later on it deals with the title of the arc. Thank you for making it this far. If I made any errors (mainly big ones) I would like to know, so I can edit it. ^^**


	9. MessageXExperienceXJoystation

**I'm back with a new chapter! I haven't edited much in the previous chapter, and this one hasn't been edited much, so that's is most likely why I updated sooner than I thought.**

 **Here you go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 MessageXExperienceXJoystation**

'Gon you better get that note I sent. Now since she defeated me, I need you to save me. I couldn't defeat her because I wasn't strong enough. I had my nen just at the moment, but I didn't have time to use it. Its my fault that this happened to me. I should have stopped you before you left, but I had to send the note. You better figure out that I will lose my memory.' Every thought, feeling, and memories started to fade from Killua's head. He just fainted, but he hoped that Gon would get back in and figure out that Killua lost his memory. If he didn't, that would be a problem for both of them.

The first thought that faded away was about what just happened a minute ago. Then it would decrease until two years of his memories were gone. It would only take a few seconds, or a little more, due to how much had to be taken away.

But the problem was, if there was a way to get back Killua's memory, what would happen? What would happen as those two years added? Many things were possible. He could be perfectly fine. He could get a horrible headache. He could get knocked out and not wake up for a long time. His brain could be damaged. He could die! There were so many possibilities that no one would be able to figure out.

There was another question. Since Gon left, was he even able to get back in? What would happen to him because he left? The game was unplugged, so something bad could happen to him. Maybe the game would explode. Maybe he can't get back in. Maybe he would be stuck in some other world. Maybe he would just be forced to return to the game and can't leave. Maybe he could die!

But there was one thing for sure. No matter what happens to them, Gon had to save Killua, and Killua had to get his memory back. There was no stopping now. They couldn't leave each other. They couldn't forget about each other. (Well at least Killua with his loss of memory.) Killua needed Gon and Gon needed Killua.

But there was one last thing. How would they stop Kei? She could do anything. Even force someone out. She could destroy the game, which was something she would only do one time because she would die along with the game. She wasn't a human, and she wasn't someone who could live in the real world. She was also almost impossible to defeat. She couldn't die by getting stabbed in the chest, getting something blown off, a loss of blood, getting a deadly disease, being shot, being crushed, starvation, getting poison, or dying from thirst. It was only being destroyed by the game, which could only destroy her by being destroyed itself. How would they stop her? The only way to destroy the game was to get into the screen only she had access to, and make sure it doesn't get stopped. That would just be committing suicide whoever did it. Who would want to do that? You would have to wait the last second to try to escape. And it would be impossible to escape with that much time without freezing the world, which was impossible.

They had no choice, but to either destroy the game, or somehow leave and never return. What would they do?

* * *

As he left the game, the area around him grew darker and darker, until everything was pitch black. Then light came. It was bright, but partly dim. Darkness approached again, but only filled the sides of the room. But then it moved around, and the hotel room appeared. The room was dark, and the window showed a bit of light.

No one but Gon was in the room. He thought Killua was suppose to be there, unless he left the room, but why would he?

He stared around, searching again. "Where's Killua? I thought he was here." Then he thought of checking outside. He walked outside, but the hall was empty. No being in site. Why wasn't anyone outside?

Well, it seemed reasonable, the moon was out, and the clock had said midnight.

"Hmm, maybe I should check the game again?" He turned and walked back in. But as he approached the tv, he had second thoughts. "Or should I check the lobby? Yeah, I should. He could be there now." He ran through the door, and down to the stairs. 'I hope Killua's there. But what if he isn't? I can't just search for him all night, and find out he's not here.' The lobby came. No one, not even the staff or the front desk lady was there. Had they all gone home?

"Why isn't he here? Kei told me he would be here. Why would she lie to me?" He ran back up to the room. He grabbed on to the handle and pulled. The door wouldn't open! He had forgotten the key, and let the door close on him. He sighed and slid to the ground. "Now I'll have to wait all night." He kept his eyes open until three, where he fell asleep. At least he was able to stay by the door. If someone came, he could get help getting back in.

Then morning came. It was only nine o'clock in the morning. He was still asleep. The maid had come by into the hall and noticed him. "That kid, he looks familiar." She went closer to observe his face. "Its that one kid that didn't return two weeks ago, along with that white haired brat that was annoying when I saw him. But why is he here? And why is he not with his friend?" She shook Gon, and woke him up.

"Huh." He was half asleep. But then his eyes opened. "I'm sorry. I came to the lobby last night and no one was here. Then I came back up and couldn't get back in. Then I fell asleep here." He started to laugh a little.

"That's not much of a problem, but why did you show up now? Your a week late. We had to check out for you because we thought you left." She crossed her arms. "Now get up. I'll take you to the front desk now."

Gon immediately jumped up and followed the maid down the stairs. She led him to the front desk where the other lady had been from three weeks ago.

"Who's this?"

"The kid that checked in three weeks ago, along with the white haired brat," was her answer. "He needs to get back in again."

"That was a pain kid. We thought you just left during the night one day. I heard you hadn't showed up for days before we checked you out. Now you need more money to get the room back."

"Oh, uh. I think I have my license in my po-" He reached in his pocket, but his license wasn't there. "I thought I..." He sighed. "I left it in the room."

"Are you sure? We already cleaned out the room two weeks ago. There's a lost and found box. You might find it in there." He looked through it. His license was in there, but also his phone, and Killua's.

"I forgot about these." Then he handed the license to the lady. As he ran to the room, he opened it back up. The room was the same, like yesterday. He searched the room for the joystation, which was not noticeable anymore. He eventually did find it, and tried to plug it back up. "I don't exactly know where these go, but I have to try. If I want to get back in, then I have to at least try it. I did watch Killua do it a little, but not the whole time." He tried plugging each cord in, one by one, taking at least five minutes to figure out where each one went. Then finally he had the three colored ones. He searched for the three spots and found them, but because of how dark it was in the room, it made it hard to find where they went. The light switch was behind him, so why didn't he bother turning it on?

He went through each and every spot. His first attempt he put the yellow in the white, which looked like yellow, and the white in the yellow, which looked like white. Then the red, which was easy to see, due to how dark it was. Then he turned on the tv, but nothing happened. He scratched his head in confusion. Then he bothered to turn on the lights.

"That's why. I put the yellow in white, and white in yellow." He unplugged them, and put all of them in the right spot. But the screen didn't show up. "Why isn't it working? Unless its a trick where I have to put them in different spots." NO! He did put the cords in right, but one black one, which wasn't in. He noticed as he reached his hand for the colored cords. "I forgot this one." He plugged it in. Then the game appeared. He cheered, but it dyed down as the screen went blank. His face changed to disappointment.

Why wasn't it working? The screen came, but disappeared.

He smelled the air. Smoke? Why was there smoke? He turned to see, the game had smoke coming out. It broke! It probably only did that because the game was unplugged and he was forced out. (Actually this happened to a Nintendo I had when I was younger, true)

"Now I'll have to buy a new one before I can even join back in." He sighed. "I guess I'll go now."

He left the hotel room, and the front desk lady yelled to him before he disappeared. "If you don't come back, I won't let you come here again, so be here before we leave." She didn't want the same incident to happen two weeks ago.

"I will." He ran off into the distance.

* * *

He came back with a new Joystation, and game. Because of what happened to the Joystation, the game also broke. Luckily this was something you just had to log in. Only certain data was lost.

He plugged almost everything back in, until the colored cords came. This time he plugged them back in, but the tv screeched and hurt his ears. He took them out quickly, then put them in without the noise showing up. The game did appear and he cheered again. This time it didn't turn off.

As he logged himself on, he searched for the start button, but before he pressed it, a note popped up on the screen.

The message was from Killua. "Gon, you may think I left the game, but I'm still inside. I know you don't want to hear this, but I know Kei is trying to separate us. I saw you leave, and sent you this note before going to her. She knew I was watching. I also watched you in that room. I heard her lie to you, but I couldn't get myself to show up. She took away your memory of what happened to you. That cut, was from Kei. She lied to you to make you trust her, and she took away your memory of getting stabbed. Right now I am about to face her, but because my nen isn't back yet, I don't know if I can beat her. Chances are low. So I need you to listen this time. Trust me, and come back in. You'll find me somewhere, and don't listen to anything that she says about me." It was long, but true. Killua found out everything. The message continued. "I found out she has the ability to take away memories, so I might not remember this note. If you find out, try to stop her." Then it ended.

Gon read the note over and over again. "I can't just not believe him. This could all be true. But I don't know if he is lying. But why would Killua lie? My chances of knowing this is true, is if he does forget something. If he doesn't know something that happened in the past, I will believe this note."

He had to try now. He had to believe him. There wasn't anything that was a lie. It was all up to Gon now to figure it out.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be the last one for this arc, so the third arc will start. I will give info on it in the author's note for the next chapter.**


	10. EnteringXImageXChoice

**Final Chapter of Arc Two! This next one will be around I think four to six chapters. Then arc four will start.**

 **Warning: There can be some confusion in this. I do explain what I am talking about in the chapter.**

 **One last thing. Towards the end of the chapter, there are words in bold that are in the story. What they are, are words from memories. Everything else written that's by it, is what is happening at the time.**

 **Enjoy the last one. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 EnteringXImageXChoice**

"I'm going to have to go in. If he's right, I can't stop for anything," he said out loud. The maid had been watching him through the eye hole. "I think it was Ren that we used." The aura became larger around his hands and he disappeared.

The maid fell back, shocked in surprised, and rubbed her eyes. She looked back in and he still wasn't there. "I'm seeing things. My mind must be messed up." She left the hallway, and went down the stairs.

* * *

Gon appeared this time in the spot he was when he left.

"Where would he go?" Gon wondered as he stared at the enviroment around him. Then he saw a figure laying on the ground. "Is that...?" Then he walked up to the figure. "Ki...ll...ua?" he mumbled. He was just laying there. But why didn't Kei just move him?

There was an answer.

* * *

 _'I...can't faint. If I do, I will forget the past, and Gon won't understand.' His thoughts were still going, but he had trouble remembering them because he was unconsious. 'I lost. She somehow beat me. Gon...its all up to you now.' Kei placed her hand on his head. His memories of the past two years slowly went away._

 _She lifted her hand up, and walked away. "I'll just leave you there. Now since you won't remember me, it won't matter if you wake up, or if Gon comes back." She laughed silently to herself. "But I hope Gon doesn't come back in. Everything will be much easier without him." She was glad, but annoyed. She expected Gon to return, but without Killua's memories, the story she pictured would happen._

 _(The future) "Where would he go?"_

 _She laughed silently to herself. "Now I just_ _nee_ _d_ _to watch, and if something happens, I will stop it." But how? She couldn't seperate them yet. Not until they're alone._

 _(The Future Again.) "Where am I?" When Killua woke up, he didn't understand what had happened. He didn't understand that he was in a game. "Last thing I remember, we were going to the auction, and somehow I appeared here? Did I get knocked out, or do I not remember?" Both._

 _(Back to the past.) "Ki...ll...ua?" He was mumbling the word slowly. It continued to ring in his head._

 _The past and future kept going. Memories. Lies. Thoughts. Words._

 _(Present time.) "Killua?" He watched his friend lay there. But he didn't know what happened to him. But soon Killua did wake up._

 _The answer was given, but none of them knew, except for Kei, who wasn't going to say anything._

* * *

"Where am I?" He looked around. "Last thing I remember, we were going to the auction, and somehow I appeared here? Did I get knocked out, or do I not remember?" An image came in his head. "Who's this?" He was getting a picture in his head about Kei, but he didn't know who she was anymore. That was a clue to what happened to him, but he didn't know. And now no one would know.

"Killua!" Gon yelled out of nowhere. He ran up to him.

"Gon?" He turned to him. "I don't get why I am here? Why are you here? I don't remember ever coming here." Then Gon believed the message.

"Tell me the last thing you remember." Then he would definitely believe the message.

"The auction. That's all I remember last. I don't even remember coming here." That got Gon. Now he believed it.

"Then you don't remember-" He stopped. If the auction was the last thing Killua remembered, then whatever he was going to say, he wouldn't remember.

"Remember what?"

"Uh..." He was speechless for a moment. "Nothing." He laughed nervously. Killua just looked at him suspiciously.

'I knew he would come.' Kei was watching them from a building. She hid behind a curtain, and sat low enough, only her head was noticeable. But it was a shadow, so no one would be able to tell if it was her. 'I better find a way to get him away.'

Killua turned his head to the right. He saw Kei's shadow, but he didn't know it was her. He didn't even know who she was anymore. "Huh. Who's that?" He pointed at the curtain.

Gon turned his head, but he only got a glimpse of her shadow because she quickly hid as he turned his head. "I saw something, but it disappeared."

"I want to check. I don't like the feeling of whatever that was. And they're watching us."

"I'll go. And don't follow me because only one of us should go in." Gon walked towards the building. It was the hospital he had been in before. But from the outside it looked like it, but Kei changed the inside, so it would be harder to find her.

"Wait!" Killua tried to get up. "Shouldn't I-" He felt pain in his chest before he could finish his sentence. "Why does it hurt-" He saw blood on his hand. "What's this? How come I have...?" He then noticed blood on his shirt. It was in the spot where he was stabbed. Then he noticed the cut in his chest. "When did I...?" He couldn't speak very much. He couldn't finish his sentences because he was so confused. "What happened to...?"

'So he just found out. Well he won't know now because his memory is lost, and Gon is now trapped inside here. Once he entered, the door changed and now he will have to find another way out.' She laughed hard, but no one heard her. 'He won't even be able to move because of what is going to happen to him.'

* * *

Gon entered through the door. The inside looked different than the hospital, and once he closed the door, it changed and he didn't even know. He walked down a path, and then entered the first room where the stairs were, but they were hidden.

"What's this?" he wondered. A girl appeared. "Is that?" He looked ahead. "Its Kei?! But there's someone else there." He saw himself standing, looking in the direction away from himself. Then he saw Killua walking away. "Why am I here?"

 ** _"Its not your fault."_** He heard Kei talking. **_"I'm sorry."_**

"This is from that dream, when it came true. I am imagining things. I must be because there can't be a second of me. But why do I see myself right here, and able to think about this?" It wasn't an image. His mind wasn't getting messed up. Kei made it so he thought that was happening, but it was happening in real life instead of inside his head. (This is her third ability. There won't be more than three and they will be explained later on.)

 ** _"This should help me with my plan,"_** Kei spoke again, and she grabbed a knife.

"Why does she...? I don't remember her ever having one."

 ** _"Getting out of the game?"_ ** He heard himself speak. The words were going through his head over and over again. Why was he remembering this? The last thing he remembered was Killua leaving. That was when it stopped.

 ** _"Uh, yeah,"_** she lied.

"But why does she have that?" He was getting confused. All of this was too confusing for him. It didn't make sense, unless he knew what happened.

Gon turned and he saw his own face before he was stabbed.

 ** _"This is going to be important...for this."_ ** Then she stabbed him.

His chest hurt again. Why was his also hurting? It should have just been the one by Kei, but somehow it got him too.

But the good thing was that his chest only hurt, and no blood came out. He just felt the pain from before.

"Did this really happen to me? I don't understand why this is happening when I don't even remember anything about this." He fell to the ground, and lifted his head up. "Are you really like this, or is my mind getting messed up. Killua was probably right about you, but I don't know if this is true."

* * *

'Hehe. He's getting confused. This is all working out right. He keeps running into my traps. Its good, and now because of it, the next few ones, he might not leave, or figure anything out," Kei thought as she watched him. She planned everything out, and predicted it right.

* * *

His eyes closed for a second, and then they opened and the area around him changed in that second.

"A bed?"

Killua walked in. His eyes filled with tears. **_"Gon you dummy. I knew this would happen to you. Why didn't you listen to me?"_**

"Killua? Why is he here. And why am I here too?" Then he noticed something. "This is the...hospital room. But I thought Killua already left. But it was after Kei left when I woke up." His brain started to hurt. It was too confusing.

Killua fell to the ground and banged his hands. **_"I know you're right sometimes, but this was something that I knew would happen. I didn't want to trust her. That's why I wanted you to stay away. I could tell she was lying when she said she wanted to help."_**

"What is he talking...about? And when did he come? I thought he was outside during this time. When did he even show up?"

Killua cried harder. **_"I shouldn't have left you. I knew you didn't mean it, but I couldn't get myself to stop. I'm sorry! It's my fault you're like this."_**

"Did he mean when he left when I told him to?"

 ** _"If I stayed, she wouldn't have done this. She knew I would get in the way, but she actually got me to leave."_**

"It was my fault. But you can't hear me because this isn't real." Which he thought. He still thought this was a daydream or he had fallen asleep or something.

 ** _"Its all my fault. I'm sorry."_**

"Its not. Don't blame yourself. Its not your fault. I was the one that made you leave, and now you can't remember anything.

Footsteps came. Killua ran to the closest.

* * *

'So he did come. But I checked the closest and no one was there. Unless he snuck out in time, or hid inside the darkness.' She was watching everything. She didn't know Killua was there. Now she knew because this did happen. 'But since he was asleep, he shouldn't remember this.'

* * *

Kei walked in. Gon suddenly woke up.

 ** _"Huh. Where am I?"_**

 ** _"Oh, you're awake."_**

"I remember this, but how am I seeing Killua when I was asleep." How was he able to see him? Well Kei programed this to see what was happening during that time. She didn't know this happened, so now she knew something important.

 ** _"Gon did you hear me?"_**

 ** _"What? I mean...yes...but I don't really—"_**

 ** _"I know what you are going to say. Don't worry. But be careful about your condition."_**

 ** _"What condit—"_** His eyes widened and he felt sick. But it wasn't just the one from the memory. The real Gon also felt sick. It was similar to when he was stabbed, and he felt it too.

"This doesn't make any sense. How come this is happening to me again? It shouldn't be."

 ** _"What happened to me?"_**

 ** _"Its something you shouldn't know. Killua's worse."_**

 ** _"Wait...Killua's here? Bring me to him."_**

 ** _"You can't. And you may be wondering why, but I can't tell you. He told me not to."_**

"But what did she mean by 'he'? She never told me who it was that told her."

 ** _"Who told you not to?"_**

 ** _"I'm sorry."_** Then she left without saying another word.

Gon tried to get up, but couldn't. He was in pain. Both of them were. It was like whatever he felt like before, came back then.

 ** _"I have to find out."_** He got off, and started walking out the room. He walked down the hall, and then Kei came in.

"So she didn't go outside at first. But how did she beat me out?"

Kei checked the closest, but she closed it, and jumped out the window. Then Killua came out and began to speak.

 ** _"I can't let her get to him."_** Then he jumped out the window.

His eyes closed again. Once they opened, he saw Killua sending the note.

* * *

'So that's how he knew. I didn't even know he sent the note to Gon.' Kei continued watching.

* * *

Gon watched Kei stab Killua, and watched her take his memories away. He even heard her say that she took Gon's memory away, and that she was able to take memories away. He also heard that she took away two years of his memory. Now he new why Killua only remembered up to the auction. Everything Greed Island and up was gone. He finally figured it out. He knew everything now.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm thinking that you got confused. The bold above this review is what they were saying in the past. Every other word was either Gon talking to himself about the past, or Kei's thoughts. This still may be confusing, but it was hard to write it so you wouldn't be confused. I at least hope you enjoyed it.**

 **This is the end of arc two. Arc three will be called Truths and Dares. Be prepared for it, but its not the last arc just so you know. My profile will tell you how many arcs there will be because I finally figured out when it ends.**

 **Reviews will be gladly excepted anytime, and I love getting some. (except rude ones)**


	11. HospitalXChangeXFigures

**Arc three started. This one is about Gon trying to find his way out (again) and Killua's memory is still gone, so Gon has that problem. During that, Kei tries to find out something she didn't know about, that she needs to know. What do you think will hapen?**

 **Sorry this came so soon. I got into it so much, I got the chapter done early, and I wanted to post the new arc. Hopefully I won't go to fast next time.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Arc Three: Truths and Dares**

 **Chapter 11 RequestXWishXFigures**

Gon figured everything out. Thanks to Kei.

"You just gave out everything I needed to know." Gon stood up from his spot. "You tried to trick me, but you just helped me. Now I know you took away my memory, and you just told me how Killua doesn't remember anything."

'No! How did he know that was what really happened? He can't leave now. I shouldn't have shown him anything.'

"You can't make me stay in here forever. Killua was right about you. I should have listened in the first place." But then he was interrupted by something that appeared in front of him.

It looked like the game, and there was brightness coming, like an explosion.

'No! I have to stop this. He can't find out how?' Find out what? Well it was the way to destroy the game. Somehow there was another vision, but this was a clue to stopping Kei. She pressed a button to try to get it to stop, but it wasn't working. "NO! Why won't this work. He can't figure out how to destroy it. If it gets any further, he will know, and then he will destroy it." She continued to press the button. "Why won't this stupid button work?!"

"Because I was the one to send this," a voice came from behind.

"Hikari! Why did you...?"

"Because this isn't what you should be doing. You may have been programed to do this to people, but these two are different. I even think it shouldn't happen to anyone. I want you to stop. I do want the game destroyed because of what is happening now."

"You're basically murdering me. And you would die too, so you would commit suicide."

"You think so. But you don't know the truth of this game." He was right. There was something Kei didn't know about yet. Something important. But what was it?

"What wouldn't I know? I know everything about this game." She thought that. Again, there was something she didn't know about that only Hikari knew about.

"Kamiko?" he called. "Stop thinking that. There are things that you don't know of. There are lots of things in the world you don't know about. But there is a reason why you don't know everything, like I said."

"How would you know about that dreadful place? You aren't human, and I am not either. We only know certain things humans know. And we were suppose to be smarter than them."

Hikari sighed. "I will stop this vision, but I have to let him know how. If you die, I will die too. That's the consequence for this."

"You...you can't be telling me this. Why do you care so much about these humans?"

"You don't know everything yet. You will find out soon though. But I can't tell you now because you won't understand. And this is not the place to be to tell you. I should go now. The vision has gone long enough. Gon knows enough now. Sooner or later he will destroy it. I understand that he wants to protect Killua, and leave. And I know he wants this game destroyed because then no one will have his problem again. You made it worse for him, than anyone else that entered. You lied to him about how to get out of the game. You lied that you wanted to help. You made him trust you by using your good side, when you really wanted to get rid of him. The creators of this game are not what you think. I learned that they are evil, and created this game, so anyone who enters with nen will suffer. They did something to you that you don't know of."

"Your lying! You can't be telling the truth about it! I am the one that is right." She thought wrong. Everything Hikari said was true. Every word, and every detail was true, but she didn't know.

"Don't be like that. I'm trying to help you. This is how I am trying to save you!"

"How is killing me, trying to save me?"

"I simply said that if you die, I will die too. I can help you. And I can help them too. But there's something else, that's about me that you should know. But you must wait until you know the truth about this game. Then I will tell you, and then you will go to Gon for help. Don't ask me why, but I know how he can help you too. But he might have trouble helping you at first because of what you did to him, and Killua. Right now its your fault that he won't help you. You must believe me about this. Maybe not now, but later you have to." He crossed his arms. "I will be going now. I have nothing else to say right now. Wait for the answer. That is all." He disappeared and Kei fell back.

"He's just trying to get rid of me. He doesn't want me to stay alive anymore. That's it. I can't trust him. What about what he said is true? How can I not know something about this game? How will Gon be able to help me? He's simply lying to me, so he can mess up my mind. I know it." But she was wrong.

Then she got an image. Her eyes went to seeing the room she was in, to a picture of a girl with short light blonde hair, and with black clothes. A black turtleneck, along with black shorts, black boots, and black gloves. Why was she imaging someone like that? She didn't know who that was.

 _'You don't know the truth about this game.'_

"Don't say that to me." She scrunched up, and put her hands on her head.

 _'Kamiko? Stop thinking that. There are things you don't know of. There are lots of things in the world you don't know about. But there is a reason why you don't know everything, like I said.'_

"Liar! You're lying to me. I know enough. There shouldn't be something that I don't know about. I am one of the smartest here. I should know everything. Why are you telling me this?"

 _"Because this isn't what you should be doing. You may have been programed to do this to people, but these two are different. I even think it shouldn't happen to anyone. I want you to stop. I do want the game destroyed because of what is happening now."_

"I won't let you stop me because of this. I won't let Gon get into my settings and destroy the game. I'm the only one who can do it anyway. Don't push your luck now. I will beat you. I will stop you!" She laughed hard. Her attitude change. She started to become crazy. She wasn't going to let herself die because of this. She was evil, and she wanted things to turn out how she wanted. Everything needed to be her way, and nothing else. But what she wanted now, would change if she new the truth.

* * *

"I figured out everything. But how am I suppose to get out?" Gon first thought. He didn't know what had happened with Kei and Hikari because he wasn't able to see or hear them. As for them, they could see and hear what happened with Gon.

He noticed a circle on the wall. It was faint, but he barely saw the difference in color with the rest of the wall. He stood up and walked towards it. But as he pressed it, nothing happened. It was weird. He checked around the rest of the wall, but couldn't find anything.

As he got himself towards the other side, someone appeared inside. Hikari came in, and opened the door. He placed his hand on the circle and a door opened. Only he could do it, and Kei could too. The door opened, and Hikari disappeared.

Gon heard a noise from behind, and saw an opening where the door was. He then walked into it, and stairs came. He walked up many sets, about twenty and finally reached the top. That was where he saw the shadow, on the top floor. He walked down the hall, and walked into the last room. But no one was inside. Gon scratched his head out of confusion. Did he really see someone, or did the person leave?

Well, it was Kei who was in there, but she left, and went to the floor underneath, and choose a random room in the middle, so it would be hard to find her. On the outside, it looked like a normal door, but once you entered, the inside would be different.

"I can't let him find me, but I won't be able to escape yet. I need to do something before he leaves, and make sure he doesn't see me, or else something will happen." She banged onto some metal. "Darn it! How am I even suppose to do that anyway? I have no chance, and he already knows it was me because no one else would be able to do this, and Hikari wouldn't act like this either, unless..." She smiled lightly. "I can trick him into thinking that Hikari did it. Maybe then he will believe me. But how will I? The only ability he has is the request and tolls. Maybe I can lie to him that he requested something for himself and made the toll, leting Gon get those dreams." But would it work? She could at least try. "Except since he knows that I can make things look different, he might think I was the one to trick him." She had second thoughts. "He probably would think why Hikari would do it. He has nothing to do with Gon. He might think this is my specialist type." What her ability was, the one that she could change the area she was in, into something else, she could also become a specialist, and that's how she is able to send the dreams.

Gon walked down the hall back to the stairs. "Maybe she went back out, or is at the bottom." Then he heard a bang.

"This won't work. Nothing will work. Dang it!" She banged harder.

"She's right underneath me." He began to go down the stair, and into the floor below. His footsteps were so loud, Kei could hear them, and then she panicked.

"He's going to find me now," she mumbled to herself so he wouldn't hear. Then she heard a door open. He opened one of the first doors by the stairs. He had an idea to open all of the doors, so he would find the right one. "I have to hide." She tried to find a spot to hide. "Wait, he'll know I'm in here even if I hide. I have to change this to look like the other rooms." Then she did, and she heard footsteps in front of the door. "Oh no! Now where am I going to hide?" She looked around. "Ah, this should work."

The door opened. Gon walked in, and looked around the room. No one. He checked the closest. No one. Where was she?

Kei was on the corner of the ceiling, holding onto a handle she made. She placed her hand onto the wall next to her, and a small space opened. She quickly jumped in, just before Gon looked up. No one. He left, and checked the next one.

Kei sighed out of relief. "That was close. I was lucky I could come in here or else he would have found me." She jumped onto the ground, and checked the hall. No one. He must have been in a room. "Now to change this back." She changed the room into a room full of machines, and pressed some buttons. "Now I have to make sure he doesn't get out." The hall started to change. A wall was created passed her door, and from the other side where Gon was, it looked like the normal wall from the normal hall.

"When did this get here? Unless, how am I in here? Or did I somehow reach the end?" Now he was stuck. There weren't any stairs, and the exit was blocked. The windows were covered, and the air vents were too high up. He was stuck, unless someone came for him, or he destroyed the wall. But how was that possible?

* * *

 **First chapter done. What do you think Kei doesn't know? She doesn't even know what it is, but Hikari does. Soon you will find out.**

 **Reviews! :)**


	12. LightXJajankenXForest

**Arc four will soon come. Muwahaha.**

 **It took me awhile to figure out what to add to this chapter when I only had half of it written down. (That's why it took so long to post.)**

 **The next or the one after the next chapter will be the last chapter of this arc. I think its also short, but arc five and six are long. (Like eight to fifteen chapters. (So long.))**

 **Enjoy this until the end!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 LightXJajankenXForest**

The image of the girl with short blonde hair came again into her head. She kept picturing it, like it was someone she knew, and that she missed her or something. But no. It wasn't anyone she knew, nor did she even know why it came to her.

She sat in the control room and watched Gon walk into a room, then out, and the ln into another room and out. Why was he still checking? He went inside anther one again. Why? What was the point now? All he had to do was figure out that the wall was created.

He looked at the wall next to him as he left the room, and noticed something. But he somewhat didn't notice it either. He saw that there was no window. All the other floors had windows on each end. Why didn't this one have one? It was obvious, but he didn't realize.

Kei slugged into her chair, and slid down until her head was almost on the bottom of the chair. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again.

She sat back up and watched the screen in front of her. She tapped her cheek, while thinking about the consequence that Hikari would give her after this. She knew he would. And she also knew he watched this whole thing. He obviously would do something because she continued to do "something bad." *quote, quote*. Next thing after that, he would probably plan something to destroy the game. Next thing she knew, he would probably just knock her out and then destroy it. There was nothing not to know. He gave out everything he was doing because he knew he would win instead of Kei. Kei thought it was stupid to give out what they are going to do because then she could try harder to stop him, and then she would win.

She looked away, the back and continued watching Gon.

He was staring at the wall. Then he looked behind him, then back, and went back and forth, going this direction, to this direction, to this direction, to this direction. But it was still too confusing for him. It even made his brain hurt. Having no window being there. Finding out just then, the staircase and door to it, was gone, and the hallway had gotten smaller.

"Hmph." She smirked, and laughed at how hilarious she thought of it. She laughed hard, but quiet, but also kind of obnoxious. "Now I got you." She continued laughing, but kept her voice low, so Gon wouldn't hear her from the other side.

"Maybe I should break the wall." He thought for moment. "Then I would at least be able to get out." But how would he break the wall? And even if he did, what good would that do since it wasn't going to show the outside. More hallway would appear, and he would get confused.

"So you want to break the wall, eh. Hmm, I won't let you." She sat back, and waited for him to do something. "But should I just add another wall. No, he would find me in here. But what to do..." She tried to find an idea, and she thought fast, just in case the wall broke down soon. "Ah that's it. This should work." She cracked her knuckles and used her idea.

"I will have to use Jajaken. I have nothing else." Then he got ready, and broke the wall down. From there, he walked through the dusty circle that was created, and looked at the new scenery. It was green, and brown. There were trees everywhere, like it was a forest, or some type of jungle. "So this is what's been outside." He thought. But it was the hallway, and it extended forever. It was bigger on the inside, but from the outside, it look like a normal, small building.

"Heh. You think this is real. It goes on farther than you think. It doesn't even end. The only other way out is to find the exit from the other end of the hallway." She was smart for thinking that. But it was hard to make it so it went on forever.

He climbed a tree to checked what was all around him. But only trees and trees and trees and trees and trees surrounded him. (Sorry I'm bugging you.) But with the wall behind him, how were there some many trees behind him. It seemed impossible, especially since this was a small building.

He jumped down and checked for the wall, but it was gone! It hadn't been in its spot. It disappeared! Now he would have to find his way out.

So he decided to walk away from where the wall used to be, but it was pointless. It never ended unless and exit was created. But one was.

After awhile, he walked forward and then someone appeared far ahead of him. A man, but it was hard to see him, put his hand up and a light appeared. It got bigger and brighter. He turned and closed his eyes to keep the light from hurting him. But then it stopped and the man disappeared.

He ran up and saw a wodden plate with a metal latch on the door. He pulled on the latch and stairs appeared. Many stairs along with pitch black, darkness. It would be dangerous to go down because you could slip or hit the wall by accident. But he still proceeded to go in.

Each step he took inside got darker and soon he couldn't see anything around him. Flat ground appeared as he took a few more steps into the darkness. He stopped for a moment to think of what to do.

Then his thinking was interrupted by a bright, yellow figure. It was small and wasn't something living either. But at least it lit up the room thank goodness. He followed the light as it directed him to a room with a door. He came up to the door and wind blew in his face as it started to open. Soo he was out.

From where he was, the building was behind him. He was now out for good.

His problem of getting out was solved, the problem for how to destroy the game was solved, the confusion was solved, but something still was missing. Even though he was out, no one was there. No side of the building had someone near it. He was alone.

But what about Killua? He was already outside. Did he leave or something? But what about him not being able to move? He couldn't even stand up when Gon went in.

But it wasn't him who did anything.

* * *

(earlier)

He tried to get up, but something hurt him. He was in pain for something reason. He looked at his hand. It was covered in blood. Why? He checked where he felt the pain. A line with outlines of blood went around the line in his chest like it was a cut or something. He fell back and covered his eyes. But shortly after he took them off, the area around him changed. He was in some kind of bed. Bandages were on him where the cut was. Nothing bleed through the bandages. How could that have happened in that short amount of time?

He looked at his hand. The blood was still on it. Then he felt something on his forehead. He touched something wet and redness came on his finger.

"I don't have any time to clean this off. I have to get back before he gets out of the building. But why did I have a cut? Why did I even have blood on my hand?" He stood up and walked out of the room he was in and walked outside. He slowly walked in the direction of the building. Luckily he wasn't far. He could barely see it from far away.

Walking wasn't much of a problem now since he could move, but how long would it take to even get back and even find Gon again?

He arrived, but no one was there. There was no other choice then to enter. But would that even help? It wouldn't solve his problem.

As he entered the building, the door disappeared and he walked up to the room in front of him. The room was completely white, and a black ladder came and sat far away. Then eight people appeared.

Then he heard words, but it was hard to tell what they were saying. He only heard one word from each that spoke to him.

"Assassin."

"Happy"

"Annoyed."

"Angry."

"Sad."

"Embarrassed."

"Scared."

"Caring."

They all had the same voice and all looked the same. It was too blury to tell who they were though. But what they each said was similar to what the others said.

"Each of our eyes have different colors." The eyes of each one became more clear and he could only see those clearly and not anywhere else.

Black, yellow, orange, red, blue, green, purple, and pink. Eight different colors and each of them had different ones.

"Two years of your memory," one said. "Go up and you will find the place where you will begin." Begin? Begin what? This wasn't anything he knew of. It didn't even happen yet. How would this happen to him?

Suddenly he moved his feet forward. The black ladder came up to his face and he climbed up. It was almost endless, but after awhile he reached a dark room. It was covered in black and a sign appeared. It was a screen by a door.

"Is this the exit?" The sign gave a warning. He ignored it and pressed yes and then the door opened.

'This is the most I can show you. The rest is up to you to decide on.'

The exit came and wind blew in his face. The sun was setting. Earlier before he entered, it wasn't nearly that time. How long had he been in there?

He went around the whole building to check if someone was there. But no one was. There was no reason to go in. There was no reason to look around. There was no reason to just stand there. It wouldn't help him.

But then a light appeared in front of his face. It got bigger and he took a step back. Kei saw it and ran out.

"No. He couldn't have done it. There's no way." She started to run back. The building disappeared. She looked back and walked backwards. "Its too late. Its over now. He defeated me. How could I lose to him?"

"This is almost like nen, but its not. I can't tell what it is, but its seems too dangerous to be around." He took another step back and started to run away from it. "But where did it come from? This can't be Hatsu. Its too powerful. But how much damage will it do and how far will it go?"

"There's no way I can stop this. Even with my settings. I didn't create this, nor did someone use my settings to create this. But I am the only one that can. Unless somehow he can do it." She continued to stay back. "But they said only I could. Did they lie to me?"

"Its getting too close. I don't know how far it will go." He looked ahead and saw the ground breaking. There was shaking and heat. "But how am I suppose to leave this place? I don't even know where I am, and the shortest way to get out could take a long time."

"This had to be Hikari then. He would be the only other one that could possibly do this. But he's going to die too. How cofident was he about this?" She fell and covered her face. "There's no way I can run from this. I'm already dead." But she got up anyway. She continued to step back.

"Stop! Don't move any further."

* * *

"You wanted to see me."

"Yes. I have a request to make. I need you to help me with something."

* * *

 **Ooh, cliffhanger. :O**

 **You may know what was happening when the light appeared and when I said the ground broke and shook. But if you don't know, it will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Oh, and about the part with Killua entering the building, and the eight people who appeared, (if you noticed) that part and those eight people are important for a different arc. (*cough* arc five) But you will see soon because this arc is about to end and arc four is also short.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Guess what happens in the next chapter. I want to see who gets it right.**


	13. DestructionXFreezeXExplosions

**Final chapter for arc three. Excited? (Point out any mistakes I make.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 DestuctionXFreezeXExplosions**

"Stop! Don't move any further."

"How? You don't even have a way you can do this."

"I told you that they lied to you. You don't know everything about me. I have different things that you don't have or know about."

"Let me guess. It was you who did this." The brightness got bigger and the ground broke more. Fire came and burned the trees. Wind blew things everywhere, making things fly towards the explosion that was happening.

"Partly. I wasn't the one who thought about when to destroy it. I wanted someone to know that it was going to get destroyed." He crossed his arms as he stood there, leting the fire grow, and the ground to disappear.

"So you had someone else do it for you. That's just dumb and out of laziness. Did they press the button on behalf of your plan?" She waved her hands sarcastically.

"I'll even tell you the story. I will make it brief so we can get it over with."

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" He wondered, already knowing this would happen. They stood in a room to keep their words from going to someone, by closing a door and moving into somewhere to far for someone to overhear.

"Yes. I have a request to make. I need you to help me with something."

"And why have you chosen me to help you with your job?" He was tested him, just to make sure it was really him.

"You are the only one that would be willing. I don't know anyone but Kei that can control this game."

"Yep. Its you." He sighed in relief. "I already know what you want. You figured out how to destroy this game."

"How did you know?"

"Its definitely you. And I was the one to send the message back there. She tried to trick you so it would be hard to get out. So I made a stepway that you took, so she wouldn't be able to change it before she noticed."

"But the problem that I have: I don't know how I can destroy the game. And I can't send everyone out. That's why I came to you because I know I can trust you." He rubbed his neck and laughed nervously.

"And that why I can help you. I have the button in a settings that only I can get into. I just didn't want to press it until someone knew it was going to be destroyed. It would make everything easier." He crossed his arms again. "I can send everyone out, but I need one person to help me keep her from stopping it. I will try to find a way for you to get out, and then let you go, along with everyone else."

"But don't you want to live longer? If this kills you, then..."

"I know the consequence. But I wasn't suppose to be put in this game. Its cruel and evil. The creators made it to trick anyone who got on. And that includes you, and especially you. It was easy for you to be tricked since she is around your age and usually all the adults don't trust her. So she took you as bait and it worked," he explained. It was simple, but who was he with and who was he talking about. Kei of course. She was the only explanation to get in the way of the plan. But still, who was he talking with?

"I'll accept this. But first I want everyone out. But don't send Killua out at the same time. I want to talk to him first and then have him sent out way before its over."

"I will let you. Since this isn't part if my ability, I will accept the request. And its also because this is what I wanted."

"Then start with sending everyone out." He listened to the command and one by one, each and every player was sent out. The only ones left were Gon, Killua, Hikari, and Kei. Now was the final thing.

He also made sure everyone couldn't get in again, by blocking them, so the closest they got was the home screen. Nothing else. Then the button was pushed. The game was destroyed by a push of a button.

"Now then. The explosions should have started by now. I will send you over to Killua and I will go to her and talk to her."

They both left and returned to the spot where Killua and Kei were.

* * *

"So that's what you planned on doing. You are making Gon protect the button so you can kill me and yourself. That's stupid of you."

"Stupid enough to change you. You weren't like this before. You changed a lot since the years passed."

"I know that Mr. Knows-it-all. You just died too. All you have left is to stand here and wait for the explosion to kill you." In his head, that wasn't what he was thinking. He had something in mind that would help him and Kei.

"Try to stop me if you are willing. There can't be a way to stop this. I will do anything to stop this nonsense."

"Why do you even care about these people anyway?"

"You don't know everything about this-"

"GAME! I know. You've said that too many times. Well then, enjoy the show while it lasts. I will enjoy my last few minutes thinking of all the things I could have done better, which was getting rid of you." She was starting to change more. Her bad side and annoying side was growing and her good side was almost gone. She used to have some good inside before, but now she was just plain crazy.

"And here is you final quote from me. After I tell you this, you will know why I wanted to get rid of this game for everyone." He cleared his throat quietly. "There are two choices. Number one: you can live a way everyone likes and does. No one wants someone like you being around." He didn't even ask for no offense. "Number two: You can be on your bad side always, waking up on the wrong side of the bed. There, no one will be willing to help you. All you have to do is change yourself, and you thoughts, attitude, feelings, and actions. There are your two choices. I am the first one. I won't change myself. No one hates how I act because I want to help. You are two. But you can change. There is a way you can. But you don't realize it. That's why you need to learn or else you won't spend your time, being happy, along with everyone else."

"Choice, or my own self as it already is? I choose myself. No one has ever wanted me to help, nor do I want to do that to someone. Even though I had one person, that didn't change because I already chose what I was going to do a long time ago. I need more people to trust me for a good reason. Then maybe my attitude will change."

He sighed out of disbelief. 'Lets just hope this goes through before she has time to stop this.'

* * *

"I can't get away from it. Its coming too fast." He covered his face as he stood far from the explosion.

"Wait! Don't leave!" a voice came. "I need to say something before you leave."

"Gon?! Why did you show up now? And where are we anyway?" He still was confused.

"This may be hard to explain. But this is a game. Its real and we need to get out. I know how to get out. But there's something I need to tell you before leaving."

"You're saying it like we are going to leave separately."

"Actually that's what's going to happen. I need to stay here to make sure this explosion doesn't stop. You are going to be sent out soon, so this is the time I need to say something. You won't understand...But you had your memory taken away. That's why you don't remember this place. You don't know anyone here because you forgot. But its my fault you ended up like this." He was on the verge of tears. "I left you without knowing and then you were tricked into getting your memory taken away. And I found out shorty after I came back in. That's when I decided to do this. I am one of the reasons this game is being destroyed."

"Are you sure all of this is right? This might be true because I ended up here when the last thing I remembered is far from here. How could this even be possible?"

"If we hadn't come in here in the first place, then none of this would have happened. That's why I want to make sure this place is gone forever, and that everyone here is out. And almost everyone should be out. Its just you, me, and two other people you din't remember. And the next person I was hoping to get out was you. I think it can only be you now anyway."

"But what if you can't leave? What will happen then?"

"I'll..." He couldn't say it. If he said die, then Killua wouldn't let him out. He would force him to come with him.

A familiar voice came from their side. It was Hikari. He had already dwelt with Kei, who was on the ground, waiting for what she was expecting to happen in the next few minutes.

"Are you ready?" He went closer to Killua.

"Yes. Send him out. Then try to find a way for me to get out."

Killua's eyes widened a little. Hikari pressed the button to send him out and he started fading. He looked at his hands, which got lighter and lighter each second.

"No. You can't take me out yet. Whatever happens to you, I don't want to happen. I want you to also get out." He clenched his fists out of anger and sadness.

"I will get out, but not just yet."

"But what will happen if you don't have time and you end uo staying here?" He was almost gone. It was just his head left.

"I will...I will." He stopped and only Killua's eyes were left. He could barely hear him say the word softly. "Never mind." He didn't even finish the response. Instead he stayed silent and Killua was gone.

"Now lets figure this out." Kei then came by and tried to stop them.

"Don't do this to me. Stop this now," she demanded.

"I won't do it just because you demanded me." He opened up his setting. The explosion got right next to them.

"NO! STOP THIS NOW!" Gon stepped in the way and felt the hit air blow on him. They all faced towards the fire, all the same length away from it. It got an few inches from there skin, but then Hikari pressed a button. "STO-"

She froze and so did Gon. Her mouth was still open from her not being able to finish what she was saying. He sent Gon out and got ready to finish what he had to do. Kei faded and so did Hikari. It was like leaving the game. The explosion continued and no one was left. No being laid inside.

* * *

He fell down onto the ground. The room filled with smoke and he was covered in smoke. He coughed hard and yelled at himself. "No! I should have stopped him! Now he might not get out! Its my fault!"

"Its not."

He turned to see Gon standing behind.

"How did you!"

"I told you I would find a way out. Now the game is destroyed, and we both got out. No one can enter it or play it outside again."

The game was destroyed again, along with the Joystation.

"Gon? I have one thing to say about this. I am glad we could both get out, but now I need you to do one more thing for me."

"What is it?"

"Buy me a new Joystation." He pointed at it. It was his, and now he had to replaced again.

They laughed it and then left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, during that time, something else happened.

Smoke filled the room. The console exploded. A girl laid in the room, but she didn't know how she got out.

"P!" *Cough! Cough!* "They lied to me. They betrayed me. They tricked me." A girl with long blonde hair coughed out smoke from her lungs. "Why couldn't I remember anything? How come now I remember?" She panted hard, and started to drag herself of a counter she had been laying on. "I need to know the truth to this. But will they even trust me?" She started to cry. "Am I really human, or am I not? I don't know anything that happened to me."

'You need to know what really happened to you seven years ago. You have three months to figure it out, or else they will find you.'

She gasped. "Hi...Hikari? It can't be. You died from the game. How are you able to talk to me?"

'Don't worry about that. There is something I have to tell you now. Since you know more about the game, you will learn something about me and about the game that will help you survive.'

"What are you even talking about? Who is after me?"

"I will explain after you do this. Go look at the window. There is something you have to see about youself that you won't expect.'

She couldn't get herself to move. "Tell me first. I need to know."

'First of all, I can only tell you certain things. You need to go to Gon for help. He is the only one who will understand. I can't help you for a reason.' She fell onto the ground. 'I have to stop talking. There is someone coming. You have a few minutes to think and choose what you do.'

'I will choose to have him help me, but now I don't think that will be possible becuase he might not trust me anymore.'

 _"You need to know the truth about this game."_

"I know I do." Then she began to yell and held onto her head. "Please help me!"

* * *

 **Guess what? First of all, big cliffhanger. But that's not what I was talking about. What I was going to say was that we are half way done with the fanfic. Maybe not with the number of chapters, but this is half of the amount of arcs that have been posted. There are three more left. (I don't exactly know how many chapters are left.)**

 **Question: Who was the blonde girl at the end? Try to figure it out. :)**


	14. NightmareXBiskyXHeaven'sArena

**Sorry it took me awhile to update. I've been on writer's block with this.** **Cheers to getting done with half of the arcs. These next three arcs might be longer, combined, than the other three arcs, combined. So this may be a little over thirty chapters for the whole fanfic.**

 **(Back to the story.)**

 **So as you know from the last chapter, a girl with blonde hair shows up. She is important for a whole arc, but not this one. I won't say if its either five or six. Just wait to find out.**

 **The fourth arc begins.**

* * *

 **Arc Four: Returning To Greed Island**

 **Chapter 14 NightmareXBiskyXHeaven's Arena**

Killua shot up from his bed after waking up from a dream. "Did this really happen? Its too vivid to even tell. Or is my mind messing with me by giving me nightmares?"

Gon woke up from the sound of Killua, and rubbed his eyes. He look at the window. It was still dark outside. Then he checked the clock. It was four in the morning. Then he looked over to Killua who was facing away as if he was asleep.

He couldn't tell whether he was or not, so he laid back down and turned away. Soon he fell asleep again and didn't get up until morning.

Then morning arrived, and Killua stayed awake since the nightmare he had.

As an obvious question, Killua was the first to speak. He still had the confusion with being in the game.

The night before, they went on an airship, and arrived late at night in the city they needed to go in. The question came, walking towards a large building.

Finally the question came.

"What happened with the auction anyway?" Yep obvious because he said the last thing he remembered was during the auction in Yorkshin.

"Uh..." He wanted to say something he would understand, but he also didn't want to lie. "The copy of Greed Island being sold was bidded off." Not a lie. That was true, and it had to do with what they were going to do.

"And why are we going back?"

"There's another auction soon, selling the game, and we need more money to get it," he explained. "That's why we are going back to the Heavens Arena because that's what got part of the amount we needed."

The Heaven's Arena was their first option. Last time they got only part of it, but they could have gotten more.

Deep thoughts entered Killua as they walked towards the entrance. The same nightmare came to his head. It was popping up nonstop for some reason. Should he have talker about it before? It started just a few days ago. But the urge to talk about it, didn't come to mind much because it seemed too unrealistic. How could it have been real anyway?

Soon the entrance appeared. The doors came up and they opened up right away after the push.

Gusts of air hit their faces. The fresh air disappeared. And then the front desk came up.

They walked towards the front desk, but as they got too close, Killua stopped for a moment, and Gon turned himself behind, seeing Killua's face, face the ground.

His own face was confused. Why had he stopped and not moved forward alongside Gon?

The bitterness in Killua got him. He need to say something that was getting on him, like it was a problem.

"Gon?" His first word came along. "I need to talk about something." Now Gon was begging he wouldn't have to explain about the memory loss. That was definetly be confusing. Gon bit his lip hard, his emotions dropping into some worry, and slightly some fear. "Its about last night." Last night? Gon sighed in relief. There had to be nothing to do with the loss of memory, except for... "I had some kind of nightmare. It involved you, and I was in it too." He was talking about the dream he had recently when he woke up feeling different than usual. "You weren't you, but I somehow knew it was you. I had I think lightning around myself." Even though he had it, he didn't remeber that he could use electricity because it started just before he entered Greed Island, after the auction. "There was a type of orange and yellow light surrounding your hand, but I couldn't tell what it was." Gon somewhat knew what he was talking about, but he had to be sure.

"Was anyone else there?"

"Yes. Some girl with white hair. That's all I remember about it though." His explanation ended.

Then he realized what he was talking about. There could have been many times with those things happening. There was only one time all that happened. The time when Pitou died, and Gon's aura increased, and his anger verged. And the few minutes were when Killua had shown up that day and time. (Episode 131 if you don't know what I am talking about.)

Gon's eyes widened, but he hid them, to not show how much he didn't like that day. It really did happen, but he didn't want to have to talk about it for many different reasons. Somehow he got a memory from a dream, but it was the worst one that could have come back. But he didn't know if it was true yet.

So he replied with his own lie. "I don't remember that happening, if you are wondering if it really happened." He almost couldn't get himself to say those words because they were all lies, and he didn't want to have to lie.

"That's all I've been wondering anyway."

They were both silent for a few seconds until, someone, in particular, yelled their names from far back.

"Gon! Killua!" a woman's voice yelled. She waved her arm in the air. She then walked up, and Gon greeted her, while Killua just watched.

"Huh? Oh its Bisky." Gon's face changed there. He also waved his hand back and forth, while Killua just stared.

As she walked up though, she noticed that he wasn't doing anything, when he always called her 'hag'.

"Is there a problem?" She looked to Killua who had his arms crossed.

"Yes there is. Where and when have I seen you?"

"Here." He sweat dropped.

"I mean before today."

She sighed in response. "I don't know why you are doing this, but its called Greed Island. Do you not remember that place?"

Gon nervously smiled. He wasn't expecting this to happen. He wasn't even expecting Bisky to show up.

"Gon?" they both yelled somewhere at the same time. "What's going on?"

"Uh. Uh." He waved his hands back and forth. "I need to talk with Bisky for a moment...uh privately."

In that meantime, Gon was saved by having Zushi and Wong show up. Now he was able to talk about what happened to Killua during the game.

"What's going on with him? He's acting different."

"About that. We entered a different game by mistake. So we tried to find our way out by ourselves and ended up having this girl help us. We trusted her at first." Well at least Gon trusted Kei at first. "But I found out that she is able to take away memories by using nen, so she took a few minutes off mine so she could cover up what she was planning on doing. Then she tricked me into leaving and sent me out, and during the time when I tried to get back in, she kind of...took away...two years of Killua's memory." His nervous smile and laugh made him even more nervous. "Once we did leave, I decided to come here so we can get a copy of Greed Island."

"And what were you planning on doing once you entered?"

"The Breath of Archangel." He lifted his finger up.

"What about it?"

"It's suppose to heal damages and injuries, so I can use it on him to bring back all the memories."

She sighed again. "I don't know if that will work. It is considered a damage, but I don't know if it will work."

"I can at least try. That's why I need a copy so I can get back in."

'Well at least he won't call me that anymore,' she thought, and gave herself a reliefed smile. And she was referring to the 'hag' thing. "No wonder he didn't say it." And then she was menaing he would say, 'Oh look its the old hag.' And then as payment a punch was given, sending him flying into the air like he always did during the game in Greed Island.

Bisky agreed on the idea because it was possible that it would work. And then the next minute they returned to the other three, and Gon explained the situation the Zushi and Wing.

Now they all understood, and resumed to be careful by telling part of the two years, or else the confusion and talkative explanation would come and be hard to give.

Soom though, they checked in and started their first match on the bottom floor. Gon used his push, even though he had nen because everyone on the bottom was pretty much weak compared to them. Killua used his chop on the shoulder. They were told they could advance to floor 200 since they made it there both before, but Gon on the other hand, decided to start on fifty so they could get more money. And also the 'no more money for the 200th floor. There will just be the fun in fighting.' was probably still a rule.

And about a few hours, they reached floor 100, stopping there. It was soon nighttime, so they stopped for the day and waited for the next morning to continue.

Maybe they would get close to enough, so they would only need to earn a little more a different way. Well as long as Killua didn't spend every single jenny on chocolate like last time. That made a difference back two years ago. They couldn't even get the copy. And now since Gon knew, they would need more than 8.9 billion jenny. At the least, they would only need 20 billion. But how would they even get that much?

Well all it was, was 'see for yourself.' Just maybe they would reached the point before the next auction, which was in less than a month. Now how will they?

* * *

 **Another cheers to finishing chapter one of the fourth arc. And to having a new character show up.**

 **I added Bisky to the character list. I didn't add Zushi or Wing just because I can't fit them both in, but its also because Bisky is more important and added in this arc more. I think she shows up in one chapter of arc five and then after that, she disappears from the fanfic.**

 **Actually I am excited for arc five because the story to it is my second favorite of all six arcs. (Wanna guess what my favorite is. Its arc six because of the story to it. You won't even guess what its about because there could be many things I can do.) Can't wait until then. And later, (well the very last chapter of the fanfic,) I will ask which arc is your favorite. I'm just giving mine early since I know what they are. (And I think they are amazing storylines.)**

 **Back to the point. (That probably wasn't important to you.) Do you like how Bisky is now included? Not only would she be part because this is a game AU, but she helps them with getting back into Greed Island. Tell me if you do like how she showed up.**

 **Sorry for the long author's review. Hope you liked the first chapter. Reviews will make me happy and more willing to think about this fanfic. (mainly this arc, since I am having most trouble figuring it out.**

 **See ya! :)**


	15. SweatDroppingXFangirlingXAlluka?

**I finally edited the story. I mainly only changed the first nine, I think, and the rest was just small edits. It took me long just to edit this because once I completed one chapter, I didn't go to the next until one or two weeks later. Luckily this ended when is started editing part of five, and I got the rest done today. I also got this chapter done.**

 **I would reread it if I were you. I mainly think you only need to reread chapters one to three or four, since those were the ones that were mostly changed. But you might as well just reread the rest. If you did read all the previous chapters, could you see the difference, or is this your first time reading it? If you have read the original, then I would like to know your opinions.**

 **Warning: Intense crack in this chapter. Read the title and you will already know how crackish this is going to be.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 SweatDroppingXFangirlingXAlluka?**

It was one day, worse than the rest. They had been in for a week, earning up to a million yen, and luckily, Killua wasn't spending it all on chocolate, unlike the last time.

For a change though, they both remembered when the announcement person told everyone that the 200th stopped giving money. And for a change, they...well more like Killua, taught them a lesson.

It happened earlier in the week though...

"And another win for him. Ladies and gentlemen, our winner has completed their task to reach the next floor. Congratulations!" The crowd cheered, screaming running in the room. "Starting tomorrow, we will-"

The door slammed open. The announcer, the who had always been there since Gon and Killua first went, turned her head, eyes opening.

A small smirked went on the cat faced assassin. He slowly crept to the announcer, his finger nails sharpening.

"I'm back," he announced. The woman went back to the speaker to give final words.

"Excuse me for a moment." The intercom's went off, and the headphones laid on the desk. "What do you want? This room can not be entered if you aren't working here," she grumbled, eye twitching.

The white haired assassin quickly made his way up to her, putting his finger on her neck. "I would like to make some changes to the rules here." The smirked grew, and she gulped.

"You have to ask the-"

"He said I could. I just wanted you to make an announcement to everyone, so they could know the change."

"Al...alright, then. Wh...what is it?"

* * *

"Attention everyone. There has been a slight rule change to the money you earn." The intercom went throughout the whole building, top to bottom.

"Aah!" Everyone argued about the whole money change thing like last time. Because of what happened before, they already knew that now the last floor you could get money on would be the 100th, so they would earn even more money, leaving the ones who fight, get nothing, unless you were in the 100th to the 10th.

"From now until the end of this year, we have a special deal. If you have reached the 200th floor and up, you earn twice the amount than what it was a few years ago, and to all those who are below 200, to the 20th, your amount will lower to two-fifths of the amount you would get." The small popping sound it was, went, showing the speakers were now off. Everyone ranted there, of course because of the doings of the kitty brat.

Now for the good news to the people on the 200th and up, they cheered proudly, except the prize there was that you had to win, but if you lost, you would have to pay 10,000 jenny fee (if you don't know, that's only $100.) but only because this would help the program to pay the extra money.

And the fighting continued on. They were already at the two hundredth because of the increase of their strength with nen, and Hisoka wasn't there.

* * *

As they ended for the day, Gon and Killua were making their way to the elevator after coming from a restaurant. Killua was licking a bunny (typical) and Gon was watching everyone around, seeing if he had recognized anyone, besides the other three he had met up with.

They had been almost to an elevator, until they were interrupted by a group of people.

"Is that?" one said in surprise.

"It can't be!" One squealed, running up.

"It's...It's..." almost everyone was speechless. Gon and Killua heard, turning their gazes in the same direction.

"What's going on?" Killua went, blinking at the sparkling eyes of the people.

"IT'S THEM!" a girl squealed jumping as she ran up to them. Killua fell down, as a girl with dark brown hair, tied back into a ponytail, wrestled him.

"Get off ME!" The girl jumped off, her expression looking like she was worried. "I don't know why I suddenly got tackled by some girl." He wiped his pink shirt, frowning at her. And his eyes were closed during those moments he was wiping his clothes, and as he opened them, a whole crowed surrounded them.

"It's the Freecss and Zoldyck boys!" The crowd cheered. Killua stared blankly, and Gon waved, nervously laughing.

Killua whispered over to Gon. "What's going on?"

"It's been awhile since we were last seen by people. They know about what we've done."

"We haven't done much at all. This is the only place I can think of that we did good at, and we failed a lot in the 200th floor." Of course, Gon forgot that Killua didn't remember all the things they were known for other than this; completing Greed Island, defeating the ants, and the time when everyone found out that Gon was back from his coma and the election how everyone voted for him, until close to the finals.

Gon sweat dropped, and Killua stared more at the crowd blankly.

"Why're they famous?" a person in the crowd asked.

"Don't be stupid. They got rid of those beasts and completed an almost impossible game."

"Oh right."

"What?" Killua's eyebrows furrowed, suspicious. "What're they talking about?"

"Uh, uh..." Gon tried to defend, but nothing in his head would work as an excuse. Once again, he sweat dropped.

"Back off." Bisky tried to defend too. "Except any single guy can stay." Now her eyes sparkled.

The crowd didn't listen, and cheered some more.

"Move out of the way hag!" yelled a fangirl. Bisky's expression grew darker and darker. She clenched her fist hard.

"Who are you calling hag?"

The crowds eyes turned into small black balls. Most stepped away, but a few stayed for a moment, recognizing who Bisky was.

"Wait! Are you Biscuit-san from Greed Island? We heard about you being the one who trained them to complete the game."

"Eh?" Bisky almost sweat dropped, but then she grinned. "Yes, I am!" And then the girls surrounded Bisky, ignoring the other two.

"That's a relief," Killua murmured, putting his hands into his pockets. Spinning around, Gon followed Killua over to the elevator, but before he could press a button, he heard someone shouting from behind. Was it another fangirl or something, he thought.

He turned his gaze once more, hearing the words, "Onii-chaaan!" It was for sure a girl, hugging him. The girl that squeezed him tightly, was none other than Alluka.

"Alluka?!" his eyes opened. "Why aren't you at home?" And he also had forgotten about the time he took her out of the mountain to heal Gon.

Alluka looked up, confused. "Do you not remember Onii-chan?"

"Uhhh..." Gon sweat dropped again.

"Remember what?"

Gon tried to wave at Killua to get his attention. "Don't worry about it, uh...I think I need to speak with her about something for a minute."

And since Killua was able to trust Gon, and that he only let them move back a little, enough for him to see, he got to explain about everything.

And after explaining everything to Alluka, she nodded.

"So Onii-chan doesn't remember what happened?"

"Yes, and I'm trying to help him remember again, so that's why we are here right now." Alluka nodded again, understanding.

After taking her back, another came up.

"It's nice to see you again, Master Killua." A woman in a suit, dark brown, double braided hair, green eyes, bowed.

Killua was yet again confused. How did this person even know him? Unless she was another fangirl. Except why would she be in a suit, and call him 'Master' if only the butlers called him that, and only few knew that they did.

Gon, yet again, had to explain everything.

"He doesn't know me then? At least he forgot about me?"

"That's only if he met you in less than two years ago."

"It was three or four months ago. I must thank you though for telling me before hand. I'm Baine. I was the one chosen to protect Master Alluka when Master Killua went away." It wasn't Killua's doings though. Alluka forced Killua, since she didn't want to spend ten years with him, if he and Gon hadn't seen each other at all during that time. (This is how they joined the game while knowing about the election arc and back. They were suppose to meet back up when Alluka forced Killua.)

As they returned, Alluka was waiting to leave since she only came because she happened to pass by the Heaven's Arena. And again, Alluka forced Killua into letting her leave, and to go to where she originally was going.

Waving, the window rolled up in the limosene, and the car drove away.

And making their way back in, they were interrupted another time by the now usual fangirls.

"They're back!" The girls ran over, but Killua grabbed Gon's arm and pulled him to the elevator, where they were chased, and luckily the door closed in time.

"Finally," Killua grunted, annoyed. "I'm just hoping-"

The elevator door opened.

"They're they-"

He quickly pressed the close door button before any of them could peek longer. "I should have already guessed."

But the door opened a second time, and he pressed the button as second time.

"Excuse me, but I have business between those two. You can continue this later." Bisky pushed through the crowd, pulling the door open. "Now if you will excuse us, we would like some time along, and that means letting us get this door closed." The fangirls stopped instantly, stepping back a foot.

The elevator ringed, and the door slowly closed. "We'll be waiting for all of you!" All of them squealed once more, and the door finally shut and the elevator finally rose to the floor they were going to.

"I didn't expect any of that to happen." Killua placed his back on the metal handle attached to the wall, and crossed his arms. 'I'm glad it's over with.' He sighed, and Gon added by explaining the plan to earning more money, in which they only needed, well about twenty billion jenny.

The elevator rang again, and the door slowly opened. The hallway was quiet for a few moments as they exited the elevator. All they hoped for was that no one would be up here.

"Luckily only people who made it to this floor can come up here." Killua smirked, turning left.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Exclamation points went on their heads. Their heads turned, making creaking noises.

This time, it wasn't a group of fangirls. A group of men, the 'fanboys' were staring in surprise.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Yaaaaas! Now we can see how it's done!" they all yelled, chasing them. "Show us how you were able to get passed this floor!"

"I couldn't have guessed this."

Gon laughed nervously, rushing with Killua and Bisky, except Bisky was in some much awe that she almost stopped.

"The corner," Killua cheered. But he heard more squealing coming from ahead. "Don't tell me."

A another bunch of girls appeared from the corners. The all ran in their direction, in which now the three were trapped.

"Zoldyck and Freecss!"

Gon sweat dropped, Bisky clenched her fists again at how they were ignoring her, and Killua pulled his hair, except without pulling any out. "Ahhhhh!"

* * *

 **Told you it was crackish. Plus it's eleven at night, so I'm more high than usual. I really wanted to update, so I did and I ended before I went to sleep.**

 **This sounds like a humor story now, but I think only a few chapters in this arc are humorous, so that's all you get.**

 **I hope no one was too OOC. I thinking Killua and Bisky are, and if so, sorry if that bothers you.**

 **See you next chapter. ^^**


	16. ImportantXAuthor'sXNote!

**Hey guys! (Or girls cause' fanfiction is mostly loaded wih girls) You may be thinking, "Finally it's been updated!" Yeah. Yeah. I know if you are, but I have something very important to say. But before I start, I need to mention that this is only an Author's Note, so there won't be any story.**

 **Okay! So, you've waited, I don't know, four months since the last update. Well, scrap that! This isn't even an actual real update, like there isn't any story! And like no one reads this! (But that's not the point I'm trying to make.)**

 **I've decided to rewrite this story. I wouldn't say it's because of the amount of fav's/fol's (well maybe a little) but the reason is I really like this story, and I don't want to have to reedit it for the second time because I've already edited the first eight or so chapters, and I don't want to have to redo it again! I don't like how I made the story. It's very out of place an poorly written, as well as the plot isn't right and I made tons of mistakes before finding out a lot about future arcs.**

 **And I want to make the chapters a little longer, as well as changing the story a bit. Man, the game was like a piece of crap! It was a total waste of money to get because you can do very little. The only reason it was like that was because when I first starting writing it, somewhere in May of last year, I had no idea how the game was suppose to work. You'll be like, "Then what was the whole point of writing it if you had no idea how it was suppose to even go! What's wrong with you!" Heheh, sure say that since I would myself if I were two different people in one body.**

 **Basically, I won't be continuing this. The rewritten version will start who knows when. My writing has gotten better too, so you will probably see a pretty big difference in each, especially since I know how to write correctly now. Even after editing it, I still didn't know how to write a story correctly.**

 **I hope you at least read this whole A/N because it's VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **I'm hoping to start this soon. And I'm also postponing a story I was going to start that's suppose to be short, just because of this and I want to edit some other stories.**

 **Goodbye for now. Uh...read this original if you'd like if you're new to it, but trust me...it-is-not-worth-you're-time-lit-er-al-ly. I'm seriously, just wait for the rewritten version because it'll be much, much, much, times infintity (well maybe not that much) better!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
